The Girl with a Reason
by Pyromanic519
Summary: A girl has been born, not knowing that she was special, not knowing what would happen in only 18 years. But she was being watched by evil. Rated T for mild violence, some blood and death, and because M doesn't get enough traffic. Canceled.
1. The Girl who Can't be Saved

Hey everybody! My name is Naruhina43, and this is my first try at a dark fanfic. it's also my first try at a KonataxOC, so please, bare with me, and offer me advice, praise, criticism, just don't get all angry with how much you hate it, then tell me something with no prrof.

* * *

As the rain poured down in torrents, a large blue blur could be seen running fast, away from a large house, followed closely by a flash of blonde, and then a barely visible streak of purple. Konata wanted to run. Run and run away from where all of this madness and chaos had happened. Her friends, or what was left of them, had chosen to go with her. Only a few left, they from the barren, blood stained city.

More and more colors joined the original, trying to escape the memories that they wanted to leave here, just like Konata. The only difference is that Konata had lost more, more than can ever be forgotten. She lost part herself that day, and could only get it back by telling. Telling to her closest friends, and now only friends, what she had done. And why she caused all this to happen.

A single tear glistened, running off of her face, and breaking on contact with the ground. It shattered like a small bead of glass. It had broken, alive only for seconds, than brutally swept away from this world. It had done what it was made for, even if it wasn't much. It served a purpose, and had faded away upon completion. Just like everything else in this damned world we call home.

And home is where it all began. Let's go back to a time before any of this even started. But long after hurt, and anger had since reared its ugly head. Let's go back to when a girl was born, and an evil was there to watch the one thing that could stop it, being created. An evil, that had no name, but was called by many: Ganbou. Ganbou Shi.

A loud wailing could be heard, a scream ringing throughout the halls, a scream, that if coming from a full grown woman, could strike terror into the strongest warrior's heart. But this scream was far more joyful. It was the sign of a new-born child.

In a large white room, full of intimidating white equipment, a woman sat in a bed with a small pink bundle in her arms. A small mass of blue could be seen poking out of the wrappings. A man was waiting in a room, just outside of the birthing room, anxiously looking at the door, with an extremely worried look on his face. A woman in a white medical gown, with a large red cross imprinted across it came out.

"Congratulations Mr. Izumi. It's a girl."

A man with dark blue hair, looking as if he had been awake for days, sighed, shaking with relief. Thanking the nurse who led him to his wife, and his new daughter, he looked down at the baby, and immediately recognized it as his wife's baby. They had the same cat like face, and the same long, sky blue hair, and the same set of powerful lungs.

"Honey, isn't she beautiful? What do you want to name her?"

"Well Kanata, you gave her life, I think you should decide."

The woman, looked like she was deep in thought. After a few minutes of silence, the new father said:

"How about we name her after you. You two do look almost exactly alike."

"Hmmm, I like Konata, that way she would be named after both of us."

"Well alright then, if you like Konata, then Konata it is. It's a beautiful name, for an amazing girl." The next day, after filling out numerous forms, causing even more lack of sleep, the happy couple drove home with their new baby girl, who was currently fast asleep in her mother's arms. As soon as they got home, the family moved to the large bed, that had not been used in over a week, and lay down, asleep before their heads hit the pillow. The baby girl stirred only once, from the image of another girl's face with short blonde hair, and a mesmerizing smile, popping into her head closely followed by a man's heavily scarred face. The man scared her, she cryed, but no one came. She was alone. All alone, except for that man, the man who she would one day come to recognize as someone to fear even more, but not now, not yet. Now it was time to sleep with her new parents. She woke in the morning with a cry of hunger, not knowing that she had seen anything last night, not knowing she would come to remember the face in 18 years time.

5 years later

A small girl rubbed her eyes sleepily, brushing out the strands of long blue hair out of her face. Holding her mother's hand, the almost identical girls walked into a small building. The only differences in the girls features, was that the mother was about 8 inches taller than her daughter, while the young girl had a beauty mark under her left eye, and an ahoge sticking out of the top of her hair. Her name, was Konata Izumi.

* * *

Yay! First chapter done. I hope you liked it, and if you have a problem, suggestion, or just want to say good job, drop me am message by either PMing me, or leaving a review. So until next time. Have a good life.


	2. Konata's Inner Voice

Hey everybody, this is the second chapter of my story The Girl with a Reason. There are lot's of surprises in this chapter. So read through, enjoy, and leave review.

* * *

As the woman and her daughter walked into the small building, Konata, lost control, and let go of her mother's hand, and started sprinting down the halls, stopping at every door, asking excitedly "Is this it Mommy?" Only to be answered with a resigned "No Honey."

The girl finally calmed down enough to stay at her mother's side, and Kanata thought happily to herself "Boy that girl can run, and for a long time. Maybe I'll sign her up for something." She was snapped out of her thoughts, as she stopped at a small blue door. Their were two windows both were wide, circular, and plastic. The one on top was relatively clear, and high enough for a short adult to look in. The second window was low down and smudged with hundreds of little fingerprints. Almost as if hundreds of little kids had put their hands on the thing that let them see the outside. Kanata took a deep breath and said:

"Alright Konata, are you ready for your first day of Preschool? Konata?" She looked down, and saw her daughter running through the door, and started trying to play with everybody she saw.

"She's definitely my daughter." Kanata thought, walking in, looking for the woman they called Nanako Kuroi.

"Hey, I take it you're... Kanata Izumi, here to drop off your daughter Konata Izumi." A blonde woman who looked to be in her early twenties came over, and extended her hand.

Kanata took the woman's hand, and shook it nervously.

"Are you Mrs. Kuroi?"

"It's Ms. Kuroi." The blonde corrected.

Kanata gasped, blushed, and started mumbling apologies

"No, it's okay, everybody thinks that I'm married."

"Oh, alright, well as you said I'm Kanata, and that hyperactive streak of blue over there is my daughter Konata."

"No worries, I've seen a lot of her kind." The woman said lazily

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. Her babysitter, had to take a three month vacation because she couldn't keep up with Konata." Kanata said smiling at the memory.

"Well I do enjoy a challenge. And your daughter seems like just the kind of girl to help me out with the other children."

"Well I'm glad you think so, cause I wont be back until around three. And when she gets too excited, Konata's been having strange collapses lately. So if anything happens here my phone number, and it's nothing serious, just don't let her get too excited." As she said it, a girl with short blonde hair and light brown eyes ran over yelling "Ms. Kuroi, the new girl just fell asleep!"

"Oh no, Konata!"

The to woman ran over to the girl who was lying on the ground with a small, but very happy smile on her face.

"Oh Konata. Well call me when she wakes up. I have to go."

"Will do." The teacher said as she carried Konata over to a small bed in the corner.

And with that Kanata left.

The girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, and her sister who had short brown hair and golden yellow eyes, sat down by their new sleeping friend.

A few hours later

Konata had lost her grin in her sleep, it had been replaced with a small frown.

_"Where am I?" Konata asked looking around at the strange sewer like place she had suddenly appeared in. Last thing she remembered was meeting two girls who looked almost the same in Preschool, than she was here._

_**"We are in your mind."** A booming, but slow voice came from the darkness._

_"What do you mean? Who are you? Where are you?" Konata said terrified by the unknown voice_

_**"Are you humans always so full of questions?"** It asked back._

_"Why am I here?" She asked, on the verge of asking more questions, but was silenced by some unknown force, that seemed to glue her mouth shut._

**_"Before I answer your questions, yes I will answer, I have only this to say. You have no need to fear me."_**

_Konata didn't believe him. She was too afraid. She cowered in a corner as the voice answered her original questions._

_**"I have sent your essence to your mind so that I can introduce myself, although that may be hard. I have no real name, but I am called Kuragari."** He said_

_"Who calls you that?" Konata asked loudly, still not knowing from where the voice was coming._

_**"I'm called that by a girl who is part of your subconscious, her name is Ankoku. Would you like to meet her?"** the voice asked, in what it apparently thought was a kind, gentle, caring voice.  
_

_"O-okay." Konata whimpered._

_As she said it, a small, curvy shape appeared in the mist, surrounding Konata, and as it got clearer, as it came closer, she saw that it was a girl about her age, with long red hair, and blood red eyes. The girl had an aroma to her. It might have been lilies, it might have been some other flower, but one thing was for sure. It was very relaxing. But the girl's eyes held no anger, no fear, no intimidation, only kindness, and warmth Her arms held wide, with a caring smile gracing her face, gave her a very motherly look. But Konata was still afraid.  
_

_"Hello, I'm pleased to meet you." The mysterious girl said. Konata whispered back a quiet "Hi."_

_Seeing the cowering girl with long blue hair so afraid, the red eyes of Ankoku filled with concern and a kind of detached guilt. She bent down in front of Konata. Konata, expecting to be attacked, was surprised to feel a warm something enclosing her. She opened her eyes to realize that the girl was hugging her. Konata slowly hugged back as she cried and let all the feelings of terror and sadness come out in waves of salty tears._

_After what felt like about ten minutes the seemingly timeless world, Konata stood up and smiled happily, knowing that she had just made two new friends, even if she had only truly met one of them._

_**"And now Konata,"** The voice boomed out one last time. **"We must part for the time being, because it looks like your being woken by your classmates."**_

Konata felt the mist rise, swirling around her. It suddenly became thick, suffocating her. As she passed out, she felt the sensation lift, and opened her eyes to see almost blonde haired, and brown haired girls standing over her with a worried expression on their faces.

* * *

I told you didn't I. Surprises, surprises, and more surprises. I promise no more supernatural stuff next chapter, only introductions, and getting to know old characters better. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. Until next time.


	3. Four New Friends, and A Father's Past

Hey everybody. This is the Guy with no Life, writing The Girl with a Reason. This is the third chapter of said story so please enjoy, and please review. P.S. i lied last chapter. their is a bit of supernatural in this chapter.

* * *

Konata had always known she could hear a voice in her head. And that little journey inside her mind was proof.

She woke up in a comfy bed, she could dimly hear a worried voice, that was laced with relief at her finally waking up. "Ms. Kuroi, the new girl's waking up"

"I prefer to be called Konata." Konata had opened her eyes as the girl yelled. Always being the prankster, she decided to see how the girl would react.

The twins with opposite colored hair and eyes both gasped and whipped around. But the one with brown hair was the first to speak.

"What heck was that for jerk?!"

"Didn't I just say my name is Konata, not jerk."

"Fine Konata, what the heck was that for?!"

"I just wanted to see how you would react. It's how I get to know someone's personality better."

"Oh." The girl shrugged and then said. "Well, I'm Misao and the girl who looks like me, just with different hair and eyes, she's my sister. Her name is Kireina."

"Nice to meet you Misa-chan, Kireina-chan."

"Hey hold up, we barely even know you. Hold off on the chans, please." Kireina said quickly. She wanted to be friends, but they had just met. She had thought that a friendship should always take time.

"Sorry Kireina-san."

"No need to be so formal either. Just call me Kireina." She told her.

"But you can call me Misao-chan. Konata looked confused, but replied with a simple

"Okay Kireina, Misao-chan."

The teacher had stopped half way across the room, as she heard what the girls were saying. Now she approached them, and talked to Konata about what her mother had told her. Konata listened, but was secretly marveling at how many friends she had made today.

"Konata are you even listening to me." The ticked off teacher asked angrily

"What?" Konata said dreamily, with a glassy look in her eye. That was all the proof he teacher needed

"Didn't think so." She lightly brought her fist down the girl's head. Not enough to cause pain, just enough to snap her out of her daydream.

Konata listened to the speech intently that time, trying her hardest to avoid getting hit by her slightly insane teacher, who she still thought was nice.

After the speech.

Two purple haired girls walked up to Konata, and her new friends.

"Hi, Konata." The two girls said in unison.

"Hi, how did you know my name?" Konata asked accusingly, only having told her teacher, and new friends.

"The teacher told us your name, while you were sleeping." The girl who appeared to be older said. She had long hair, pulled back into pig-tails. She also looked as if she had a serious face most of the time

"Yeah, and I heard it when you told those other twins." The younger one said. She had plain, short purple hair, but she was very cute. She was almost always smiling, or giggling.

"Oh. Well than if you know my name, will you tell me yours?" She asked politely.

"I'm Kagami." The older twin said, bowing slightly.

"I'm Tsukasa." The younger girl said bowing lower than her sister, but not by much.

"So you guys live with your mom an dad?"

"And our two older sisters." Kagami said slightly irritated, by how many times she had had to explain it that day.

"WOW! You have two older sisters? Luckies. I'm an only child."

"Do you want to be our sister?" Tsukasa asked, and before Konata could say a loud yes, Kagami brought her foot down on the idea.

"You can't just bring another sister into the family." Kagami said angrily

"Why not, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked slightly angrily.

"Well, because… because…" She was trying to think of why, but she didn't know, she only knew that you couldn't have another sister.

"Well, I don't know why, but I know you're not allowed to." She said huffily, crossing her arms."

"Oh, well, we can still be friends right?" Konata asked hopefully.

"I suppose." Kagami replied as she always does when in a bad mood."

"YAY!" The other two girls said in unison, rushing forward to hug each other.

For the rest of the day, Konata played with her four new friends, wondering if she'd be able to tell her mom everything that happened before bedtime.

.......................

"So Konata, how was your first day of Preschool?" Konata's father asked during dinner (Just for the sake of the story his name is Sōjirō.

"It was amazing Daddy! I met a lot of new friends!" She Exclaimed excitedly

"Oh really? Can you tell me about the?" He asked politely.

"Well there's this pair of twins with purple hair, and one of them had long pony tail, and is serious a lot, which I don't really like, but we're still friends. And there's one with short hair, who's cute, and nice, and she laugh's a lot. And then there are to two girl who look alike, but one has brown hair and yellow eye, and one had yellow hair and brown eyes. And they moth have a sharp little tooth, like a vampire. And-"

"Alright Konata, I think you need to calm down a little bit." Sōjirō said, laughing slightly.

Konata took a deep breath, and finished her meal. She waited for her father to finish before continuing her story.

"Alright Konata, continue." Sōjirō said calmly.

"Ok, so I fell asleep when I got inside, mommy says it's called coal-lap-sing." Konata said, trying to sound out the word. "And when I was dreaming, I was in this really big sewer place. I was really scared, and a big voice was talking to me. And he said that we were in my mind, and stuff. And then he said his name Kuragari."

Sōjirō did a spit take at this name. Kuragari, had been the name of one of his oldest friends, but he had never shared this with anybody, let alone his daughter.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Konata asked, worried that she'd upset her father in some way.

"Nothing Konata. Please continue."

"Well anyway, he said he was called that by this girl with long red hair, and dark red eyes, name, uh, I think it was Ankoku."

Sōjirō, resisted spraying coffee again. As did Kanata. Sōjirō had told her of a high school crush with the same name. And Konata had just described her as well as anyone who had met her.

"And then she came out, and I started crying, and she, and she… Hugged me. I was really happy that she didn't hurt me, so I cried while she hugged me, and she said things like, it's okay, and don't worry. And after a while, I had to go, because the big voice said that someone was trying to wake me up. And a bunch of foggy stuff went all swirly around me and, then I felt like I was being choked. I woke up in a little bed in the play room."

"Uh, Konata, I think you need to go to bed." Sōjirō said quietly

"But daddy it's not even late yet."

"Go to bed Konata."

"But,"

"Go to bed now, or you're grounded." Sōjirō said forcefully.

Konata gave a little "Eep." and ran up stairs, trying to hold back tears.

"Honey, you didn't have to be so harsh with Konata. She's only a little girl, and it's not her fault she saw all this." Kanata scolded her husband.

"I know, I know. But how did she know about those people? I never told anyone about them. I only told you about Ankoku, but I've never told anybody about Kuragari before. And last time I checked, he wasn't some giant sealed inside me, or my daughter."

"Well Honey, I suggest you go up to Konata, apologize. Than you can think about it tonight."

"You're right Dear, Konata's more important."

He walked up the stairs, and heard something. Something that hit him like a brick. A quiet sobbing. And the sobbing grew louder as he climbed the stairs.

"Konata? Konata, can I come in?"

He opened the door, and saw Konata stting with her legs over the bed, and crying into her arms. The guilt came back as not just a single brick, but a giant brick wall. He sat by his crying daughter, and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"I'm sorry Konata. You've been through a lot today, and I had no right to yell at you like that. I'm sorry Honey." He said quietly, stroking his daughter's hair as he said it.

"It's okay D-daddy. I kn-know you didn't m-mean it." She said shakily, but hugged back tightly.

"Thanks you Konata. I'll make it up you, I promise."

"Thanks Daddy." Konata said, and wiped away a tear with her wrist, before kissing her father on the cheek.

"Alright Konata, now it's time for bed." Sōjirō said quietly.

"Alright Daddy. Goodnight." She said sleepily

"Goodnight Konata." He said turning out the light, and shutting the door.

He slipped in bed with his wife, and proceeded to think about what his daughter had told him.

He didn't get much sleep that night.

"The girl is proving to be easier than we thought to manipulate. What do you think Ankoku?"

"Yes, master Kuragari. She is very trusting."

"Which almost makes me feel sorry for using her. Almost."

"When the time comes, I'm sure she will be very useful."

"We can only hope, Ankoku."

"Yes master." As she said this Ankoku lifted her head up, and her eyes were glowing. But not red. They were glowing a bright,

golden,

yellow.

"Sleep tight, Konata. I'll see you tomorrow."

Konata got as much sleep as her father did.

* * *

Alright, still a bit dark at the end, but only just a little. What are Kuragari and Ankoku planning? What's going to happen to Konata? Did I leave the oven on? Find ot the answers to this, and more. Next time, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND! Oh wait, wrong show. Find out next time on The Girl with a Reason! That's better right? Hello? Is anybody reading this? Oh well.


	4. The Darkness Surrounds Us

Hey All. I'm back with my third chapter of The Girl with a Reason. WARNING! The following chapter contains massive amounts of violence. It is not for the faint of heart. So please read, please review, and beware violence.

* * *

Konata had a sleepless night. Bright yellow eyes, than dark blue eyes were haunting her dreams. The yellow eyes held evil, and coldness, and blue held worry, concern, loneliness, and many other emotions. She disliked both of these stares, but the one that held concern, made her feel, well she didn't know what she felt at those. It was a new feeling that she had never known before. The closest she could come to was a description that her mother had given her of an emotion called love. It fit the description almost perfectly. She felt her heart speed up at the thought at them. She liked them, but at the same time she wished, and prayed for them too just go away. She couldn't get enough of them, but to see them with such pain as to worry, and fear, hurt her deeply, giving her another foreign feeling that she would come to recognize as guilt. And the other eyes. They filled her with fear. Not just fear, with _terror_. A terror that made her spine shiver, and her hair stand on end. They held only hatred, and looked as if they only wished harm on all others, but themselves. The two pairs of eyes, looking like they had both experienced similar fates, but handled it differently.

Kanata walked in to her daughters room to wake her up, She stood stock still, horror gripping at her heart, as she saw her daughter having a fit on the floor. Her eyes wide in fear, but she couldn't be awake. She was groaning, mumbling. Kanata dropped to her daughters side, gripping her shoulders yelling "Wake up Konata! Wake up! Please Konata, please wake up!"

As Kanata got up and ran to the phone to call an ambulance, Konata stopped moving. Kanata gasped, and waited, her eyes filled with terror, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. Then suddenly, Konata's chest heaved. It shook hard for a minute, than stopped, silence, a cold silence, where not even the wind seemed to blow.

Then, Konata gasped, and took a huge breath. Shuddering, inhaling huge amounts of oxygen, Konata sat up.

Kanata dropped the phone, and dropped once again to her daughter's side.

"Konata, are you alright? Please tell me you're alright.."

"I'm fine Mommy, but if you don't let go, I, might not, be…" Kanata had pulled her daughter into a bone breaking hug, causing her to almost stop breathing again. She immediately released her.

"Sorry, Honey, I'm just so glad you're okay."

"So am I. And..." Konata, paused, not certain how to ask the next question. SHe decided to be straight forward.

"Do you mind not telling Daddy about this? He was scary yesterday." Konata said nervously.

"Alright Honey. You can count on me. Now get dressed, you're going to be late for school."

Time Skip

"Alright, Konata, have a good time at school."

"Alright Mommy. I'll see you later."

"Hi, Kona-chan!" Yelled an excited Misao, and Tsukasa at the same time.

"Hey Konata." Said Kireina, and Kagami in sync.

"Why is it twins always have different personalities?" Konata asked, amused at how much the twins were similar with other twins, just not with their own.

"I don't know." All four of the twins said in unison.

"Well that's as least something that all four of you have in common."

As the 5 girls talked about different things, one of them pointed out a new boy.

"I heard that he came from America." Misao whispered quietly.

"He looks scary." Tsukasa whimpered, and his behind her older-by-a-few-minutes sister.

"He's not so bad." Said Kagami, Misao, and Kireina said together.

"Well why don't we invite him over?"

"No way. He's a boy!" Said the four twins.

Konata sighed and said, "Well whatever, I'm going over to talk to him. You guys can stay over here if you want."

Konata walked over to the boy, and took in his appearance.

He had long black hair, and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that had the Japanese symbols in red, for dark on the right side, and the symbols for light on his left. He wore a permanently sad look on his face. Konata wondered what made him like this.

"H-hi." She said to him nervously. She had a light blush on her face. She didn't even know why. It's not like she had never seen another boy. But she still stuttered, she still had that stupid heat in her face, and she still looked down whenever she tried to look at him.

The boy just looked at her with an annoying superiority, and sneared at her only grunting, "Hn." as an answer.

Konata's thoughts and feelings for the boy, all but disappeared with the single word. Or more like the single grunt.

"Um, excuse me but I didn't quite catch that." Konata said as innocently as possible, but still had enough menace in her voice to make The Hulk, Naruto, and Superman wet themselves in fear. All at once.

The boy flinched and immediately said in a more respectful, almost awed voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude of me. My name is Atarashi Inu. May I ask what your name is?" He said with a bow at the end.

"Oh, okay. My name is Konata Izumi." She said, her blush returning in full force.

"That's a very nice name." Atarashi said with a little bit of his a blush on his face as well. As he realized it was there, his face set back into it's unreadable, brooding, look. Konata knew she made a friend. Even it was a reluctant one. She also knew that he had nothing more to say to her,despite the very short conversation, so she went back over to her friends. As the girls immediately started berating Konata with questions, Atarashi sneaked a look at Konata. He gave a small smile, and remained silent.

Yet another Time Skip

"So Konata how was your day."

"…"

"Konata, can you here me?"

Kanata had come to pick up Konata. As they got into the car Kanata noticed that Konata was in a kind of stupor. She was still thinking of the boy she had met earlier.

"W-what?" Konata came out of her trance, stuttering and blushing.

"I asked how your day was."

"Oh, he was okay."

"Don't you mean _it_ was okay, Konata?"

"I just said that." Konata said, unaware that she had let anything slip.

"Is there something troubling you Konata?"

"How'd you know?"

"Call it a hunch." Kanata said smiling.

"Well, there's this knew boy named Atarashi, and he can be really nice, but he's kind of, dark. And I-I… I think I like him." Konata said blushing hard. Kanata held back a giggle at how cute her daughter looked when she was embaressed.

Konata suddenly got a serious look on her face.

"Why do you think he was so dark Mommy? He seemed really lonely. And he looked really sad, and… afraid." Konata said sadly. It hurt Kanata badly to see her daughter with guilt lining her face. Especially when she could not have done anything in the first place. She took a deep breath and recited, as if she knew it by heart:

"In the darkness light shines the brightest. A soul, sealed away by in isolation, and mistrust, can only be freed by another soul, but only if it wants. But the savior must be a soul that has been gifted with light." Kanata stopped. Konata looked up at her mother, as if seeing her in a whole new for the first time

"My mother told me that." Kanata said quietly

"When?" Konata asked interestedly

But before Kanata could answer, the sound of gunfire rang out like a bell, resonating around the street, a menacing wave, rebounding off the ears of citizens.

"Konata, stay here." Kanata said urgently. She got out of the car, and ran toward the alleyway that the gunshot came from.

(That's a great idea isn't it. Running into an alley that someone just shot a gun in, all alone. Really great thinking.)

As she sat in the car, thoughts of what might happen to her mother. Several minutes passed by, and the thoughts only increased as she heard several more gunshots, and a scream. Konata couldn't take it anymore, and got out of the car, and ran into the alley. (Like mother, like daughter.)

She ran down, and stopped as a horrible terror shot through her like a fast acting venom.

Her mother, naked and on the ground, covered with dark gleaming blood, with 4 holes in her chest that were the source of spilling blood, and a shocked look on her face. Konata dropped down next to her mother screaming and crying "Wake up Mommy, wake up! Please wake up!" Just as her mother had screamed to Konata only that morning. Only this time, she wasn't waking up.

A quiet, husky, drunken voice whispered in Konata's ear. "You're a pretty little girl aren't you?"

* * *

Holy Crap. I warned you. I will update the next chapter tonight. I hope you enjoyed reading this. If you liked it, hated it, didn't like Kanata dieing, or don't like that I brought a boy into the story, then please review. See you later.


	5. Deadly Emotions

Alright, I'm back. I might actually update AGAIN tonight, so be sure to have some coffee and poptarts ready to keep you awake. Please enjoy.

* * *

"You're a pretty little girl aren't you?"

Konata gasped and jumped away from the voice.

The man laughed. Not a jolly laugh. But a semi-evil, maniacal, crazy, insane, perverted, drunken…Get the picture?

Konata cowered, and tried to crawl away from the man. He wasn't having that, and grabbed her by the ankle. He dragged her back, and grabbed her thighs. Konata just gasped and thought: _"What is this pervert doing?"_ He grabbed her arms, and pinned her to the wall.

He moved to a chain and peg that was sunk deep into wall. He chained her to the wall, and proceeded to take her clothes off. _"What the **** is this guy doing. I'm only five!"_

"**Why are you here Konata?"**

"I need help Kuragari-san!"

"Kona-chan, whats wrong?" Ankoku asked worriedly. Konata had materialized in to the sewer room, naked. In her moment of terror, she had passed out.

"My mother's dead, a man raped, and killed her, and now he's going to do the same to me!"

"**I won't let that happen. Ankoku, you know what to do." **Kuragari said seriously.

"Yes, Kuragari-san." She walked up to Konata, bent down and cupped Konata's chin.

"Look at me Konata." She said gently, but commandingly.

Konata looked up, and was shocked to see Ankoku with not dark red eyes, but with bright gold eyes in their place.

Konata froze, as her body came back into reality. During her visit, the man had taken off his pants. He was about to enter her, when Konata looked up with golden eyes, and whispered only one word.

"_Die!"_

Konata/Ankoku broke the chains holding her arms, while at the same time, kicking the drunken man in his now unprotected jewels.

He clutched his huevos, and swore under his breath. "Rotten brat!" He reached for his pistol, but Konata already had her foot on his hand. She immediately crushed it. Her eyes set in a hard glare at the man who had killed her mother.

"How did you…?"

"Don't talk bastard, unless you want me to break your other hand."

He immediately shut up.

"Now, why did you kill my mom?!" She said stomping on his leg.

"I didn't mean to!" He yelled, as he howled in pain.

"LIAR!" She kicked him hard. "TELL ME!"

"I DON"T KNOW!" He cried.

"TELL ME YOU TWO FACED, LYING, SON OF A BITCH!" Konata didn't even know where these words were coming from. She guessed that Ankoku was behind it.

"ALRIGHT!" He howled. "I-I was sent."

"BY WHO?! ANSWER ME!" She kicked him in the stomach to accent her anger.

"By... Ganbou."He whispered, and he suddenly put a gun to his head, and pulled the trigger. An insane smile on his face. He must have had another gun on his belt.

"Damn it."

As Konata calmed down, her eyes changed back to green.

And suddenly Misao, Kereina, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Ms. Kuroi entered the alley, followed closely by Atarashi.

"Konata what happened? We heard gunshots and..." Ms. Kuroi froze at the scene in front of her.

Konata broke down as the newcomers ran to her. She started sobbing over her mother's body. As the girls attempted to comfort her, Atarashi surveyed the body. He was amazed that Konata had been able to do this much damage to a full grown man. With a gun at that. He suddenly pulled out a photo.

"_No doubt about it, that's him."_

He had to remember to thank her. The man who had killed his family, was dead.

Ms. Kuroi had taken everyone to her house, closed the Preschool early, and called the parents to come pick up their children. She had called, the Kusakabe house, the Hiiragi house, and the Inu house to say that the children were going home with her. She called the Izumi residence, but no one answered. She left a message.

At Ms. Kuroi's house.

Konata was taking a bath, alone.

"_I feel so dirty. It's like his blood is in my skin. And I can't wash it out. I can't believe he almost went inside me."_ She started sobbing, tears mixing with the bath water.

"_And he killed her…"_ A rage inside her rose up unexpectedly from within her, like a dragon. A dragon that towered over all reason, and emotions, leaving room for no rational thought. She hated that man, and the one he called Ganbou, for taking away her mother. She would never forgive him.

And with those thoughts, she scrubbed vigorously once again.

Meanwhile

"Yes, okay. Alright, thank you doctor."

"What'd the doctor say Ms. Kuroi?" Kireina and Misao asked at the same time.

"He said that Konata's mom suffered 4 bullets to the chest, but all of the missed anything important. Konata's mom was apparently knocked unconscious with a bumb to the head, so she has long-term memory loss and amnesia." Ms. Kuroi said grimly.

"What's that mean?" Misao asked loudly and started a chatter from the other girls.

"It means that she doesn't rememeber, Konata, or her husband, or anything that's happened in the past few years."

"So Konata's mom... Doesn't know she a mom?" Kagami asked in astonishment.

Atarashi showed a moment of worry, but forced it back down. This didn't go unnoticed by Misao.

"And what the heck is wrong with you?" She asked angrily.

Atarashi remained silent

"Konata is your friend right? So how come you have to act like you don't care. Like you don't care about anything that happened to her. Konata likes you a lot, but I can't see why she would like a cold, heartless, emotionless jerk like you!" Misao let out all of her frustration at not being able to help her best friend at the only vent she could think of. The only boy in the room.

Atarashi suddenly had an angry look in his eye. And Misao knew two things.

1. She had just pissed him of _big time_. and

2. No one wanted to see Atarashi Inu pissed off.

He somehow flashed forward and held Misao against the wall by her throat.

"Why do I act like I don't care you ask? I'll tell you why. Because, she and I are almost in the same boat. My mother is dead. And the man Konata killed… Is my father."

* * *

Wow. That was some crazt stuff. Well I hope you like it, and I hope you continue enjoying it, when I next update. Please leave a review before you go. See you soon.


	6. Secrets Revealed

Alright, this is yet another chapter of The Girl with a Reason. I know it's kind of short (Only a little over 900 words) but it was late, and it all just popped into my head. Plus it fits with all of the other stuff that I'm going to put in later chapters. So please enjoy, and leave a review.

* * *

"Konata, and I are almost in the same boat. My mother is dead. And the man Konata killed… Is my father."

All the girls gasped.

"I'll have to remember to thank her."

"Why would you thank her for killing your father?" Misao asked confused and angry.

"Because my father tortured, and killed, my entire family. I had sworn to make sure my father died, but I never thought someone else would do it. Especially not a girl my age, who I had made a friend in, who was chained to a wall, with her mother dead. She has my friendship and gratitude, and I hope to one day rebuild my family with her." The females present thought that was an inappropriate thing to say, seeing as Konata had almost been raped.

"But not until we are older, and not until she is ready, and willing. I am not a pervert. Or at least not a big one. But I don't want her to suffer anymore. So I will let he choose, when and if she wants to. She is the closest thing I have to family now."

"Than why do you act like you don't care about what happens to her?" Misao asked once again.

"Don't you get it? If she makes everyone she knows feel sad, she will blame herself for bringing those emotions to her friends. Making her feel worse, and making it harder for herself." The black haired boy said as if explaining that one plus one made two. For all the information that was sinking in, he might as well have been.

"But she's still your friend, and you should at least try to comfort her."

Atarashi looked blank. Than he said

"You're right. I should have at least done that. I'm sorry." He bowed to the girl who had convinced him to be nice to a friend. Convincing him to be genuinely nice to anyone, was almost impossible. Yet this reckless, loudmouthed, caring girl had still managed to do so with only words.

"Don't tell it to me, tell it to Konata."

"You're right Misa-chan. I will." The females looked shocked at what Atarashi had called Misao. Misao looked taken aback at the sudden friendly attitude, but smiled and said:

"Thank you Atara-kun."

Atarashi smiled. Not just a small smile. But a wide smile, that showed all of his teeth. They were very pointy. The first very happy smile that he had worn in a long time.

Meanwhile, In the Bathroom

Konata got out of the tub, and dried off. She thought of the way she felt when she had been pinned by the man. And the way she felt when she was with Atarashi. She had felt a tingling in between her legs. But with Atarashi, it had been a pleasant, nice, exciting feeling. But with the man, it had been terrifying. She had did not know why she felt like that around either of them. She only knew that it was another emotion to learn about.

She turned the corner, only to see Atarashi half-strangling Misao. She ducked back behind the corner, and listened to the conversation. She was shocked to find out how much her friends cared for her. Especially Atarashi, whom she had only known for a few hours as of right then. She waited until they were done, and then walked in as if she hadn't heard anything. Seeing Atarashi smile like that made her heart beat hard. He looked really cute like that.

She tried to hide her blush, but failed. The group laughed, because Atarashi was right. Konata needed to forget about what happened, and the best way to do that, was to act like nothing happened. But they needed to give her a place to stay. Konata didn't know yet that her father had been shot, shortly after her mother. All she knew, or all that she thought she knew, was that her mom was dead.

The girls and the boy, talked for hours. Their parents each calling to make sure they were alright. Late at night, when Konata asked how they were all getting home. Ms. Kuroi asked to talk to Konata alone. Ms. Kuroi told Konata everything. Her mother not really being dead, but having severe memory loss. Her fathers shot to the head by sniper rifle bullet. When it was done. Konata broke into tears. Ms. Kuroi hugged her like a mother. Konata hugged back with surprising strength. As Ms. Kuroi lead Konata back to the family area, She asked the girls if anyone would volunteer to let Konata live with them. Two people replied yes. One was Atarashi, and the other was Misao.

* * *

Woah. Total insanity. Konata and Atarashi as a couple? Misao flipping out on Atarashi? Kanata lives? Konata's dad dead? And Konata going to live with someone else? Well I guess we'll find out who in the next exciting chapter of: The Girl with a Reason! Please Review


	7. Family Talk

Hello, and welcome back! As of right now, I will focus on the relationship between Konata, and Atarashi a bit more. I hope you enjoy this story. Also, I might change this to T, because I got a message saying that not many people read M stories. So just be prepared for that. I might not, but I might do so. Please review.

* * *

"Alright Konata, now we need to find out where you're going to live."

If you didn't just read the last chapter, than here's what's happening.

Konata and her friends, were all sitting in Ms. Kuroi's living room, discussing plans for Konata

"She can live with me." Said two voices. Atarashi, and Misao.

Misao was immediately scolded by Kireina, who angrily told Misao "We can't just let Konata come into our house. Mommy has to agree." Although she also wished that Konata could live with them. But she was much more realistic.

"Well, sis, I don't see why Mommy wouldn't let her."

"Oh, I, don't know, maybe because she already has two kids." She said sarcastically.

"So? Konata's great. Mommy would like her." Misao argued angrily.

"How do you know?" Kireina asked accusingly. Misao opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Konata yelling:

"Can't you two give it a rest?! I'm glas you're arguing for my sake, but COME ON! I'm trying to decide whether I even want to go with you, if you fight this much!" Konata looked angry, but not at the twins, just how annoying they could be when arguing.

"Sorry." They murmured together.

"You're probably right Kireina, Mommy probably wouldn't take her." Misao said apologetically.

"No, I think you were right, Konata would be great in the family." Kireina said, contrary to what she had said earlier

Konata just looked at them disbelievingly, before sighing "You two are unbelievable." And hugging them both.

The girls were shocked at how Konata was treating them. As if they were already sisters.

"Konata? Who do you want to go with?" Ms. Kuroi asked caringly.

Konata let go of her friends. She thought hard, but couldn't decide right then.

"I don't know." Konata said bluntly. Deciding that she needed time to think, she asked "Is it okay if everyone goes home? And I sleep here tonight?" Konata asked her teacher.

"Of course Konata." Ms. Kuroi said, giving a reassuring smile to the small girl, with long blue hair.

"Well, if we want to get you all home before midnight, we better hurry. Into the car everybody."

Ms. Kuroi looked at Atarashi. He had no family, no home, nothing. The report she had gotten on him, was that he was living with a stranger. She turned to him, bent down, looked him in the eye with a loving look, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Atarashi, would you like to live with me?" She asked him as soon as he embraced her back.

Atarashi just stood there in shock, his eyes wide open.

"Y-you, r-really m-mean it?" He asked shakingly. He couldn't believe that she wanted him as a son.

"I mean it. If you accept, you'll be Atarashi Kuroi."

Atarashi broke down in violent sobs, and shakes. They were not tears of hurt, or anger, or loneliness. They were tears of joy. Joy that came from having a family. A family that he thought that he would never have again. Of course, this didn't replace the ones he loved. But it was close. The closest he need.

"Okay. Mommy."

The new mother and son, stood up, Ms. Kuroi picked Atarashi up, and let him ride on her shoulders. Atarashi gave a beaming smile, and a loud fit of laughter that seemed like it came from an average little boy, with a family still around him. And that was almost exactly what he was now. A boy with a family that surrounded him. Because even the girls were like family to him, because they had helped him. He just wasn't average. And Konata, would be his family one day. He knew it.

Later that night.

After the other kids had been dropped off, Ms. Kuroi drove Kanata, and Atarashi, back to her house, and Konata fell asleep. Her head resting on Atarashi's shoulder. Atarashi looked as if he didn't quite know what to do. He had an uneasy expression on his face, but he also had a smile. He was glad that Konata trusted him enough to share do this. Kuroi saw this in her rearview mirror and let out an audible "Aawww."

Atarashi blushed, and moved so that Konata slid off his shoulder, banged her head rather roughly on the car seat and woke up quickly.

"What, who, where?!" She said rather loudly

"Mommy, why did you do that?" Atarashi asked angrily.

Ms. Kuroi looked slightly shocked at being called "Mommy", but recovered, and grinned saying:

"Just doing my job as mother to embaress her son in front of his girlfriend."

Konata joined Atarashi's blush, as she figured out what was going on.

Ms. Kuroi just laughed all the way home.

"**So how was your day Konata?"**

Konata had materialized in the sewer place. Only, this time it wasn't a sewer. It was a field of flowers. Every kind of flower Konata had ever seen, and some she hadn't.

"Where are we, Kuragari-san?" She asked confused.

"**We are in your mind. It is your mind, and it reflects what mood you're in, and amplifies it." **Kuragari said wisely

"Really? Oh that is so cool!" The field immediately changed to a carnival.

"Woah, is this part of the mood thing?" She asked excitedly.

"**Yes, it is. "** Kuragari spoke in the tone of forced calm you often hear parents use when their children ask obvious questions multiple times.

"**So, how was your day?"** He repeated.

"It was… well it was a lot of things." And Konata was off, repeating everything she had learned, and done. She went on for what felt like hours, but it was only about 30 minutes.

"**Really? So you might have a new family soon?" **He asked, thinking this would bring a smile to her face. But it didn't. Konata's face sunk so that her hair cast a shadow across her eyes.

"Yes." She said simply, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"But I don't want one. I want my old family." More tears tumbled and joined on her cheeks.

"I want everything back the way it was." A stream of tears were down falling from her face.

"I want it all to go away." A small puddle had formed at her feet.

"Make it all go away." She could no longer talk, as she sobbed uncontrollably. She hated what had happened to her. It wasn't fair. She didn't do anything wrong. It was his fault. That man. He did it.

"It's okay Konata." Ankoku had made an appearance.

"NO IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! I'M ALONE! MY MOTHER DOESN'T RECOGNIZE ME, MY FATHER'S DEAD! HOW CAN IT BE ALRIGHT?!" She yelled, still sobbing uncontrollably. During her shouting, the carnival had changed back to the sewer.

Ankoku bent down to hug Konata, but Konata stood up, still crying and asked to be sent back to reality.

Kuragari reluctantly obliged.

As Konata slept, Ankoku and Kuragari talked a to each other about what Konata had told them.

"Konata's father. Dead?" Ankoku asked in disbelief. "I never thought he would die. And I never got to tell him. How I feel." Yes Ankoku had returned Konata's Father's feelings, but didn't let him know it. She had been afraid back then. But she had been shocked out of it, when she heard he had died. But it was too late.

"**Yes. He was my best friend, and his Konata is just like Kanata, her mother. She is now almost just like you. Family dead, alone, but for a few friends. A boy she likes, who likes her back, although they both refuse to admit it. She really is almost exactly like you were, only younger."**

"I have almost the same knowledge on how hard it is to cope. But she knew them for much less longer than I did. She is younger than I was, so she has a harder time with it then I did." Ankoku said, feeling angry that a girl as young as Konata had to go through what Ankoku had gone thorugh, and barely made it out sane.

"**Don't forget, we still have a mission. I feel sorry for her now, and I truly care for her, but we need her to complete our side of the bargain."**

"I know Kuragari-san, but that doesn't mean I will not try everything to comfort her. Even if it means revealing what we are doing."

"**You can't! She must not know. Do not let your feelings interrupt how you perform your mission!" **Kuragari had a mad gleam in his eye. Ankoku shook but said to him.

"I'm sorry Kuragari-san, but if it comes to it, I will tell her. I will try my best to avoid it, but there are no guarantees. Good night, Kuragari-san." And Ankoku walked away. Back to whatever recess of Konata's mind she lived in.

"**She's getting rebellious master."**

"I saw Kuragari, she must be kept from revealing our secret."

"**Yes master. But Konata is very unstable. Perhaps it would be best for Ankoku to comfort the girl, so that she is able to perform her task, when the time comes." **Kuragari asked hopefully.

"You have become sentimental Kuragari. But you are right. Ankoku is to comfort Konata. But we still must make sure our secret remains just that, a secret."

"**Yes master Ganbou."**

"What did you say?"

"**Yes master."**

"Good, I hope you haven't forgotten the little rule about my name."

"**No master I haven't."**

"Good. I will talk to you soon. Goodnight Kuragari."

"**Good night master."**

Yay! I can't believe that I've already finished chapter 7. This was a long chapter, and I'm glad I finished it when I did. Please review. And keep reading.

* * *


	8. Confrontations, Clothes, and Pancakes

Hey people, I'm back again. This is probably my last chapter for the night, but I might update again tonight. So be ready, but don't get to worled up. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review.

* * *

Konata woke uneasy. Today was the day that she had to decide on who her new family would be. She rolled over and looked at the clock that Ms. Kuroi had lent her. 3:00 AM. Konata groaned.

"_Why did I have to wake up so early?" _She asked herself in her head. Her thoughts shifted back to her new family, and the decision that lay with her.

She wanted to be with both of the families. If she went with Atarashi and Ms. Kuroi, she would be closer to the boy she loved and be with the woman who had treated her like a mom should, with love and comfort. However if she went with Misao, and Kireina, then she would have girls her age to play with, plus she would be with her best friend. And if she went with Atarashi, and Ms. Kuroi she would be brother and sister with the boy she loved, which would be awkward if they started going out.

"_Did, I just say if we _go out_?"_ Konata asked herself, but continuing her thoughts

If she went with the Misao and Kireina, she would have to put up with their fighting, and probably have to play peacemaker. So which should she choose? Kuroi, or Kusakabe?

Before she could think much more, her already uneasy stomach gave a lurch, and she raced to the bathroom. Crouching over the toilet, she was on the verge of calling for her mom to come comfort her, like she always did, whenever Konata felt sick. Then she remembered why she felt sick. The new family, because her Mother didn't know who she was. She retched, a stream of vile pouring out of her mouth. Konata, felt temporarily better, but the ache came back, and harder than before. She vomited again. After an hour of puking, she finally stopped long enough, that she felt good enough to leave the bathroom. She lay down on the couch, being happy that her stomach had calmed down. She had that post-puking taste in her mouth, and that weird feeling in her stomach, that you always get after puking your guts out. She had that hot gassy feeling come up her throat whenever she got a hiccup. She was sweaty, hot, and tired.

"What a great day this has started out as." She said to herself sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

She slept on the couch for the rest of the morning.

Atarashi woke up early. He groped for his alarm clock, and held it to his face. 6:00 AM.

"_Well I guess it's not _really_ early."_ He thought. He closed his eyes, sighed, and lifted himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes, swung his legs off the bed, and got dressed. As he did, his thoughts drifted to Konata. He knew that today was the day she would choose a family. A choice that most teenagers would kill to have. But he guessed they would reconsider if they had experienced what Konata had. He was glad that she could choose. He knew that in most cases the government would choose if her parents were killed. But the government didn't know about this. Atarashi hoped she would choose to live with him. He wanted to be with her. He loved her, and he knew it. He would not argue no matter whom she chose. He wanted her to be happy, and trusted her to choose what was best for her. He got up, dressed in the same clothes, that had been washed, and left to get a drink. As he came out of the kitchen with a full glass of water, he bent to sit down on the couch, intending to watch TV, when he sat on something large. He immediately got up and turned to see that he had just sat on a sleeping Konata.

He blushed hoping he hadn't woken her up, and couldn't believe he hadn't noticed her.

"_Se really is cute when she's asleep."_ He thought to himself as he gazed at he, transfixed. He absentmindedly stroked her long hair, as fantasies of him telling her how much he loved her. Of her kissing him as she returned her love. He was silently thanking god that no one else could see what he was thinking. He sat there for who knows long, enjoying his thoughts. Konata stirred. She felt someone touching her hair. She immediately thought of the man who had tried to enter her. She shot up, and Atarashi ducked behind the couch hoping Konata hadn't noticed him. Konata looked around wondering who had been touching her. She finally decided that she must have dreamed it, and got up. She wasn't wearing anything underneath the blanket, which she quickly became conscious of. She hid back under the blanket. Atarashi tried to keep his eyes closed but couldn't help, but sneak a peek.

"_I did say I was a little bit of a pervert." _He thought. And it was true. He wasn't a pervert who constantly thought about busty girls, and hinted on any good-looking girl he saw. But he wasn't a squeamish little nerd who wouldn't look at a girl naked if he could get away with it.

"Oh yeah, all of my clothes, and my pajamas are at my house." Konata reminded herself. She put on her clothes that had been covered in blood, but had been washed multiple times to get it out.

Atarashi saw this as a chance to see her house, and room. He had heard that a room was the best way to tell a person's personality. Maybe she would give him a tour of her house. No, he thought, she wouldn't want to do that. She had too many memories their. She would only want to get her stuff and leave. Or maybe she would want to see where her parents had been, thinking that it would be close to having them back. Whatever happened, he hoped that nothing bad would happen. Konata moved to the kitchen, not noticing Atarashi, who snuck away as soon as she was in the kitchen. He slipped back into his room, gave himself a few minutes to calm down, and went back out, as if he had just woken up.

He walked in for a big surprise. Konata had already gotten a few pots and pans, and was already doing her best to make pancakes, but she wasn't that good. Atarashi grabbed her wrist as she attempted to flip the pancakes like in a diner, by tossing them into the air. He pulled her out of the way of the falling circles of hot dough came falling down where Konata's head had just been. She squealed and got pulled into Atarashi.

"Good morning Atara-kun." Konata said teasingly. "I didn't know you felt that way about me."

Atarashi blushed and just said. "I-I j-just didn't w-want you to hurt yourself." He said embarrassed. Right now Konata was acting like an annoying little sister. He still loved her.

"I know Atara-kun." She had kept the Kun. She blushed a bit as she realized what she had called him. The two just stood there until Konata said timidly "Um, Atara-kun? You can let me go now." As the two broke apart, they heard a loud "Aaaww, you guys are so cute." The two blushed and turned to see Ms. Kuroi walked into the kitchen.

"Please stop Mommy! We're not like that." Atarashi said hurriedly.

"Yet." She said smugly. She may not be married, but she could tell when people were made for each other.

The two looked at each other, then turned away blushing. Ms. Kuroi just couldn't believe how cute the two of them looked. And that the two that had the most reason to be hating the world, were the most innocent. She just couldn't help teasing them.

"Well, Mommy can you help us make breakfast, Konata almost hurt herself trying to flip pancakes."

"Atara-kun!"

"Sorry Konata, I didn't mean to, it just slipped."

"Alright, alright. Just get ready to follow orders."

"Yes, Mam!" The two said, pretending like they were in the army.

The three tried to hold in their laughter in, but they failed. Laughing uncontrollably, the kids were soon rolling a round on the floor, clutching their sides, and Ms. Kuroi, sank to all fours. After the three calmed down, and managed to stand up. The two children had pancake smeared across their back. Ms. Kuroi sighed, thinking _"Guess this means I have some laundry to do. But after breakfast."_ After the table was set with pancakes, eggs, sausages, and multiple cereals, the three started eating. Atarashi hadn't had a meal like this in along time. Even his family when they were alive didn't have breakfast like this very often. He was happy that he got to spend his time with his important people. The girl who at times he loved as partner, and at other times, like a sister. He didn't even remember that Konata might be going away soon. The three laughed, joked, and talked about what they liked to do, what they wanted to do when they were older, and what their plans were for after school. After a few hours, Ms. Kuroi did her best to clean the shirts fast, insisting that the kids stay in separate rooms, until the clothes were ready.

After about another hour and a half, they were ready, and the kids, put them on, piled in the car, and drove to the clothes store to get Atarashi a new wardrobe. Konata and Atarashi had a great time picking out cool looking shirts, and stylish pants. Ms. Kuroi left the kids to pick out casual clothes, while she got a suit and tie for any special occasion he might need it. Konata and Atarashi had chosen out multiple red, black, and white shirts, One was black with a red and white dragon coming up the front, with his mouth open showing off it's teeth with red flames off to the sides. Another shirt had one of those black and white swirling circle designs (I don't know what it's called.) and the third shirt had to Tigers, one red, and the other white, joining nose to nose across the front of his chest, with the Japanese symbol for love (I think it's called kanji) imprinted in red underneath them. Most of his pants had either a lot of pockets, or chains. Some had both. The suit was black and shiny, with a red stripe going vertically on both sides. It had two chest pockets, plus many pockets on the inside.

As the three got back into the car. Atarashi couldn't stop mumbling his thanks. Ms. Kuroi stopped by the Kusakabe and Hiiragi residences to pick up the other girls. Konata had asked to let them see her house, before she chose where she would make a new home. The car pulled up to a curb and as the group rounded the corner, Misao and Tsukasa let out very audible gasps.

* * *

Alright, there's chapter 8. I tried harder to make it less dark for this chapter, and I think I succeeded. Please leave a reivew, and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.


	9. Unwanted Memories

Oh snap, I did it again. I created a rip in the fabric of space and time. I'm being tele-back and forth between ti-and I can't stop. Please en-and review!

* * *

As the group rounded the corner, Misao, and Tsukasa let out audible gasps. Even the more dignified twins, had trouble lifting their mouths up off the floor. Konata's house was huge. It had to be at _least_ 4 stories. And Konata told them that there was a basement, so that made 5. Konata led them to the front door. It was a wide enough, and tall enough to let them all in at once. Konata wandered as the others took in the house. She didn't go straight to her room, but strayed to the living room. She looked up at the pictures that were all over the place. She saw many baby pictures. She saw her father swinging her through the air, and what looked like her 2 year old self, was clapping, and giggling loudly, as her father made airplane noises. She saw another pictures, where her probably one-and-a-half-year-old self was being tickled in her mother's arms. The baby looked happy, but was squirming. Apparently Konata had been ticklish as a baby. She looked at all the framed memories, allowing her mind to imagine all of the scenes as they may have happened. Her eyes were caught by a certain picture. One that showed a large number of people. Her parents high school graduation ceremony. Her parents had told her about it. All of their friends, family, and any well wishers all in one place. She looked it over, and recognized a few people, that had come over before. She recognized two people that made her heart stop. Ms. Kuroi, and Ankoku, with her father's arm around her. She felt sick. Ankoku had known her father, and hadn't told her. And Ms. Kuroi was the same.

"Ms. Kuroi?" She said quietly.

"Yes, Konata?" She came up to Konata, and looked in the picture. She gasped, realizing what Konata wanted to ask.

"Ms. Kuroi, is that you in the picture?" Konata's face could not be read. It was like a blank canvas, witing for someone to paint emotions on her face.

"Yes, Konata, but I can explain…"

"You knew my Mommy, and Daddy?" Konata still had that blank look on her face.

"Yes, but let me explain. Please don't be mad." Ms. Kuroi said hopefully.

"I'm not angry." Konata said quietly. "But, do you know anyone who might have killed him?"

Ms. Kuroi froze. She knew Konata was talking about her father. She just didn't want to say anything.

"No I don't. I'm sorry Konata."

"It's okay." And she left, her expression blanks, walking up to her room to pack her clothes, and possessions.

"Ankoku! Where are you?!"

Konata had gone back to her mind. Needing answers, she called Ankoku.

"Ankoku! I need to talk to you! NOW!"

"Yes, Kona-chan?" Ankoku had come out of the mist. She regarded Konata, with a confused expression.

"Drop the chan, Ankoku. Now tell me. Why did you never told me you knew my Daddy?" Konata asked, trembling with anger, and resentment.

Ankoku looked down. She knew this would have come up eventually, but that didn't make her any less determined to avoid it.

"Okay Konata, I'll tell you. You're father and I had, well liked each other, for a while before we graduated. But neither of us were brave enough to admit it. I loved him passionately. And he, I believe, returned those feelings. We never dated, but he told me his feelings on the day we graduated. We had been best friends for a long time, since childhood. After high school, we lost contact. I tried my hardest to find him, but I couldn't. I wandered around the Japan, looking for universities that he had talked about applying for.

I finally got a lead that he gone to a college in America. I stayed in Japan for years, scrounging up enough money to pursue your father to, but by the time I got enough money, and had gotten to America, your father had flown back to Japan. I was too late, and didn't have money. I lived as an outsider, not being able to speak English, I soon resorted to eating out of garbage cans.

I had been on the streets for more than a year, when I met a man. He spoke fluent Japanese. I asked him if he could help me. He agreed on one condition. I must travel with him, and do what he tells me. He was nice, and assured me that if he were to ever do anything that upset me too much, he would let me go. I agreed to his terms, and he granted me anything I wished. I wished to see your father, even if it was just once, I wanted to see him, have a chance to tell him how I feel. He agreed, and sealed me inside, of your mother. Telling me that when they had a child, I would be inside you, and that one day, you would be able to free me.

Now here I am. I wasn't able to see him. I was trapped within you, getting to know you, but not being able to see what he looked like. You had visited me many times in your babyhood. You were asleep, and crying the first time I met you. I acted as a mother, because you reminded me so much of him. I loved you as if you were my own child. But I never let you know, that I never knew your father. If you knew, you would ask me questions. Questions that I wasn't allowed to answer. And I was afraid that you would hate me, because I couldn't tell you anything.

I never wanted to keep it a secret, but I had to. I could not betray the trust of the man who saved me."

As she finished, she broke into sobs. Konata knew that she was telling the truth. She hugged Ankoku, as Ankoku had hugged her, all those times when she needed it. Konata knew that Ankoku must have suffered.

"I'm sorry Ankoku, I never knew. Is there anything I can do?" Konata wanted to help. She was tired of not being able to help. She had had to sit by and let everyone help her. But it was her turn. Starting with the girl who had always been there for her, even as a baby.

"As I said, only you can free me." Ankoku told Konata, quietly.

"How? How can I free you, I want to help."

"I can only be freed, if you kill your closest friend." Ankoku said quietly.

"Is there any _other_ way?" Konata couldn't kill her friends.

"You would have to kill yourself." Konata's heart sank as Ankoku spoke something that Konata thought was weird. "One life for another. Only a soul can control a body, but only if body if freed of its original."

Konata cried and could only say, "I'll try to figure out another way, Ankoku, I promise, but I can't kill anybody."

"Goodbye, Konata."

"Bye, bye." And with that Konata came back to reality.

Konata resumed packing. After she was sure that she hadn't left anything important behind, she said goodbye to her room.

She went downstairs, where she heard people talking. As she came into the living room, the other immediately shut their mouths. They all turned to her, and waited for her to sit down.

"So, Konata, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am." Konata said. The time had come. Her new family.

"Alright. Just so you know, Misao's parents agreed to accept you, if you want to live with them."

"Okay." Konata sat once again, thinking hard of the goods and bads of each family. After about ten minutes, she stopped thinking, and sighed.

"Well, which is it already?" Misao said impatiently.

"Hey, is that any way to treat your new sister?" Konata said teasingly.

"M-my n-n-new s-sister? Does that mean you're…?" She let the question hang and Konata responded with grin, and a nod of her head. Misao and Kireina let out a scream and ran to hug their new sister. Konata Kusakabe. Atarashi smiled, happy that she had found a new family.

"_Guess I don't get to have another sister after all. Oh well, as long as she's happy." _He went over to congratulate the girls on their new family members. He knew that he and Konata would be together eventually. He could wait. He could wait for as long as he needed.

* * *

Whew, it stopped. Alright so I finally got to the exciting decision. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope that you'll review. There may be one more chapter as five-year-olds, but I might just make the time skip to High School. See you next time.


	10. High School: One Heck of a Reunion

Hey everybody, this is Naruhina43 back with the 10th chapter of The Girl with a Reason. I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I seriously needed to tale a break from dark stories. I've recently started reading Dean Koontz. He is a great writer, but he is very dark. So anyway, here's the newest update, and please review, and enjoy.  


* * *

The Girl with a Reason chapter 10

"Well, who are you going with?!" Misao asked impatiently

"Is that any way to treat your new sister?"

"M-my n-new s-sister? Does that mean you-?"

Konata smiled wide, and nodded. The two twins screamed, and ran to hug their new sister. Konata Kusakabe

Atarashi smiled and congratulated the girls, on their new family members.

_"Guess I won't see her as much as I want to. Oh well, as long as she's happy. She'll be family one day. I can wait. I can wait..."_

...................................................

Kona-chan! Hurry up, we're going to be late for school!"

"One minute Kiri-chan! I'm almost ready!"

Misao and Kireina were standing by the door in their summer uniform, waiting for Konata to come down, so they could leave for school. Konata and Kireina had long since started calling each other –chan. Kireina thought it appropriate since they had become sisters.

"Sorry guys, I lost my homework, but I found it eventually. It was on top of the computer."

"Where it always is." Kireina said sarcastically.

"Well so-rry. I can't help it."

"If you were more organized you would be able to.''

"Well-"

"Um, guys? If we don't go now, we're gonna be late." Misao said. The other girls looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Misao asked confused.

"Misa-chan your usually the one who tries to put off going to school!" Konata said, holding back laughter at the irony.

"Well, even I can be worried about our first day of high school." Misao said defensively.

"Well whatever, we really do have to go." Kireina said, looking down at her watch

Konata and Kireina checked their watches, and gasped. Konata grabbed Misao and all three of them ran at top speed.

As they came to a stop in front of the bus, they slowly filed in, and got some seats next to each other.

"Isn't it weird how often fights break out between us?" Kireina asked.

"Well sort of, but it's not like it's much different from preschool. It's just fighting about different things."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kireina agreed.

"Hey guys, has it occurred to you that we might get to see the others this year?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Kagami, Tsukasa, and Atarashi." Konata said, then blushed as she mentioned her crush.

The twins smirked at each other. They knew about the little love fest that had gone on between their sister and the only boy in their little group. But they were excited about seeing their old friends again. Because it had indeed been a long time since last time they met. Ten years had passed. Only knowing what the purple haired girls were like, could allow the girls to guess what the Hiiragi twins' life was like.

As they got off the train, after discussing what the girls might be like now, they headed for the doors. The first day of high school, although one of the most important days, in your life, wasn't as scary as say, first grade had been. The girls had been much more nervous then. But now they were older and more mature (In a way) and didn't seem as scared of the new school, as they had thought they would be.

They walked down the halls, saying hello, to some of the people they recognized from their middle school. The girls split up, as Misao and Kireina went to a separate classroom. And Konata entered the one in front of her. She walked in, and got a shock as she read what was on the board, and saw who was writing it.

_Ms. Kuroi -class B._

A sheet of long, blonde hair turned around and the woman's eyes grew wide in surprise as she saw the Konata running up to her.

"Ms. Kuroi!"

"Konata!" The two embraced, as they finally got to see each other after eight years

"Wow Konata, you haven't grown much." Ms. Kuroi said laughing.

"I can't help it that I'm short." Konata said pouting, successfully pulling off a look that suggested she was still a little kid.

Ms. Kuroi couldn't help but laugh at how little Konata had changed.

"Ms. Kuroi, you wouldn't happen to know whether the others go here now, would you?"

"Actually, they are. But I could only manage to get you and Tsukasa with me as your teacher."

"Do you know where the others are?"

"Yeah. I think that Kagami, and your sisters got a teacher named Mrs. Sakuraba. And I'm not even sure who Atarashi got."

"Oh." Konata's face fell, as she learned that she might not get to see Atarashi anytime soon.

"Actually, Konata, I think it's better you don't see Atarashi. He's kind of... changed, a bit. Well actually he's changed a lot. He probably wouldn't remember you guys.' Ms. Kuroi said apologetically

"No, Atara-kun wouldn't forget us. He definitely wouldn't forget me." Konata said, as if Ms. Kuroi was just trying to prank her.

"I'm sorry Konata, but I really don't think he'd-."

"We'll see." Konata cut her teacher off. Ms. Kuroi looked as if she had expected this from the girl, sighed and turned back to the board, writing what she had planned for the day. As she did, a small, purple haired girl walked in.

"Kona-chan? Ms. Kuroi?" She asked nervously. Konata turned around and screamed.

"Tsukasa!" She ran and hugged the girl. Tsukasa gave a small hug back.

"It's so nice to see you again! How have you been? How has Kagami been?"

"Onee-chan's been good. I've been doing alright too, but I need her help with a lot of my homework."

"Looks like we're in the same boat. Misao and I are always asking Kiri-chan to help us with our homework."

"Well maybe we can have a study party together." Tsukasa suggested brightly. Konata's ears perked at the word "party".

"That sounds great! Maybe we can-." She was cut off by the bell ringing loudly, signaling the start of class.

"We'd better take our seat Kona-chan."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to get in trouble in our first few minutes of high school." Konata smiled and took a seat in the back between Tsukasa and a girl with long pink hair, and glasses that made her purple eyes look very large.

Ms. Kuroi started with roll call. Konata, Tsukasa and the pink haired girl were the last three to have their names called.

"Izumi, Konata?"

"Here!" Konata yelled loudly. If she had been a little more high pitched, it could have been mistaken for a scream. Ms. Kuroi sweat dropped, picked her ear to stop the ringing of the girl's shout, and continued.

"Hiiragi, Tsukasa?'

"Here!" Tsukasa squeaked loudly.

"Takara, Miyuki?"

"Present, Mam!" The pink haired girl called out.

"Alright midgets! Today is your first day of High School! And if you want to get out in the next four years, you better be prepared to keep your noses grinding into the books, because I'm only getting four years to teach you everything you need to know for college! Now, since today is the first day, I've arranged away for everyone to get to know everyone _else_ a bit better! Get into groups of three, and share a few things about yourself. Like things you like, things you're afraid of, maybe tell a few secrets. Now get to it!'

Tuskasa scooted her chair next to Konata, looking scared at interacting with anyone without her Onee-chan. Konata grinned at the girl named Miyuki, and motioned for her to join them. Miyuki smiled politely and brought her chair over to the girls, and decided to start off.

"My name is Miyuki Takara, and I'm actually not sure what to do.'

Konata sweat dropped, but Tsukasa sighed in relief. She thought that she had been the only one.

"Well is there anyone you like?" Konata asked, trying to get some blackmail material on the girl. That's how she was used to making friends. Blackmail.

"Not really. But I did used to like this boy from elementary, but I haven't seen him for a long time.' Miyuki fessed up.

"Oh, really. What was the boy's name?" Konata asked digging deeper. Miyuki's answer made her smile slide off her face like a greased bologna. At least if felt like bologna.

"I believe his name was Atarashi Inu." Miyuki said innocently, but looked scared by Konata's sudden frown.

"Y-you like Atara-kun too?" She asked tentatively. She looked almost scared.

"I liked him in elementary.' She corrected, "but that was just a little crush. Do you know him?'

Konata's smile slid back on, at the words 'That was just a little crush." She answered the second question.

"Yup. I met him in preschool. He's nice, but I haven't seen him in a long time either.' Konata said easily.

"Oh I see. He was nice to me too. He helped me when some boys had taken my glasses. They demanded I do some, very... inappropriate things to get them back. But Atarashi walked up to them, and I guess he did something to scare them. They gave him my glasses, and they ran away. He gave them back, and gave me a smile, and walked away. And I don't know what happened to him after that.'

"That sounds like Atara-kun. Always helping. Even if he can be a bit scary at sometimes." Konata grinned thinking about her unofficial boyfriend's way of making friends.

"Actually, if I'm correct, he should be going here." Miyuki said, adjusting her classes in the classic way that kids did when being smart, and showing off their knowledge.

"Yeah, he does, but I don't know who he has." Konata agreed, hoping that the others would see him.

"Well, enough about Atarashi, isn't this supposed to be about us?" Miyuki said after awhile.

"Yeah, alright, how about we start with fears? Tsukasa, you'll probably take the longest, so you can go first." Konata suggested with an evil grin on her face. Tsukasa looked terrified at the thought of talking about her fears, without her Onee-chan to protect her.

"U-uum alright. I'm afraid of a lot of things, one of them is..." Tsukasa took about fifteen minutes to talk about her fears, before Konata cut her off, saying "Alright, we better move on, or else we won't be able to have a turn." Konata grinned mischievously, getting the desired result from Tsukasa as she immediately blushed, and started waving her hands around in embarrassment.

After everybody had gotten to know each other a bit better, the bell rang, signaling lunch. Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Konata walked down to cafeteria with Ms. Kuroi.

"Just cause I'm a teacher, doesn't mean I can't hang out with my students once in awhile." She had told them, but that wasn't the real reason. She wanted to make sure Konata didn't get hurt when she saw Atarashi. He and his band would be performing the school opening ceremony, starting off with his favorite song, then taking requests. The song she had heard him practicing broke her heart. And she knew that Konata would be much worse off than her if she heard it.

The group looked for Misao, Kagami, and Kireina. They spotted them sitting in a corner, chatting with a girl with long orange hair, held back with a headband. As Konata, and the others approached Kagami, the Kusakabe twins, and the other girl, the ones that knew Ms. Kuroi squealed and ran to greet her. The orange haired girl walked over, and whispered something in Kagami's ear.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot I might get to see them this year. You guys, this is Ayano Minegishi." Ayano bowed at the mention of her name. Kagami continued, "She and I have known each other since middle school. Ayano this is my friend Konata, my sister Tsukasa and... is that you Miyuki-san?î

"Kagami? How nice to see you again! Miyuki said excitedly. The girls embraced, breaking apart at the sound of a voice asking, "How do you two know each other? I just met her this morning."

"Konata, Miyuki and I haven't seen each other since elementary. We were best friends."

Konata looked as if she couldn't believe her ears. Kagami looked confused.

"Konata, is something wrong?" Kagami asked worriedly.

"If you and Miyuki went to elementary together, than that must mean you went with Atara-kun, right?" Konata asked accusingly.

"Yeah, we did. I totally forgot about that." Kagami said, as if remembering something she had long since pushed out of her mind.

"Hey, Chibi-chan, you aren't _jealous_, are you?" Misao asked teasingly, with an evil grin on her face. She had started calling Konata, Chibi-chan during middle school, when Konata's height had failed to continue growing. Although she liked to use it to tease Konata, she still used it as a term of endearment.

"I am not! I just thought that if she went to school with him, she might know what he's like now." Konata said quickly, throwing Misao a dirty look, only serving to make the girls burst into laughter at how cute Konata was when she was embarrassed. Misao put an arm around Konata, and said "Aw, calm down Chibi-chan, I was only kidding. Besides, you and Atarashi would make a cute couple, no matter what I say." She said, with a slightly perverted smile, and a wink.

"You really think so? I mean, thanks. I mean.. oh just shut it." She said, trying to hide her blush. The girls were still laughing, as a shout rang across the room.

"Konata-sempai! I didn't know you go here!" A girl with long black hair, and glasses was running at Konata. The thing that really made this girl look interesting, was the pencil that she had tucked behind her ear, and the notepad attached to her backpack.

"Hiyori? Wow, I wasn't expecting to see you here! I mean it's awesome you are, but aren't you a little young? Aren't you supposed to be in 6th grade or something?" Konata asked confused.

"Well, I should be, but I skipped two grades, and I'm here to take art class. I already aced through all the other levels." The girl named Hiyori said proudly.

"Wow, Hiyori, I always you were smart, but two grades? And I knew your art skills were amazing, so I guess it's not much of a surprise that you had to take a high school course." Konata said praising the girl she looked at as if she were not only a friend, but a kind of sister.

"Thank you, Konata-sempai!" She said brightly.

"Alright, not to ruin the happy moment, but Konata, who the heck is she?" Kagami asked. Hiyori looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry Hiyori, Kagami's like that a lot." Konata said putting her arm around her friend. "Alright you guys, this is my friend Hiyori Tamura. She's a dojin artist. She claims to be an amateur, but if you looked at her work, you would agree that she could be a professional. She wrote her school's entire 4th grade play, and the script is still hanging up in the school."

The girls looked at Hiyori with their mouths wide open. Hiyori blushed as Konata retoldher shining moments.

"It was nothing. I'm not really that good." She said quietly. Konata gave her a frown, then playfully punched her in the shoulder.

"Aw, come on Hiyori-chan, you're amazing. Your manga sold like crazy at the convention."

Hiyori blushed even more at the compliment, and nearly passed oput at the words ìHiyori-chanî.

"Thank you Konata-sempai." She muttered quietly. Misao chose that moment to speak.

"Oh, yeah. I think I remember Konata going on about how she met you at some convention. Honestly, I thought at first she was talking about some anime thing. I can never tell with her."

:You non-otakus would never understand the complexity of anime, and manga." Konata said. Both she and Hiyori shook their heads.

"Well whatever, let's eat!" Apparently Misao was getting hungry. The girls ate, talked, and caught up with events that happened in their lives. Along with what kinds of friends they had made.

"Well I think it's great that you and Miyuki know each other Kagami. You're so lucky to be surrounded by such moe people!" Konata said jealously.

"Konata, do you even know what moe means?" Kagami saked, not understanding the otkau language.

"Umm, actually no. I don't" Konata said. "I think it has something to do with being so innocent, you're cute, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Wait a minute.î Kagami and Kireina said at the same time. "You keep using the word moeÖî Kagami said disbelievingly, "Without knowing what it means?" Kireina finished. ìYou're such an idiot sometimes!" They both said simultaneously.

"Woah, is it just me, or was that really creepy?" Konata asked sweat dropping. The others nodded their heads.

Misao whispered something to Konata, which immediately made Konata look at Misao angrily.

"Just because she's interested in dojin, doesn't make Hiyori-chan crazy!" Konata shouted angrily. Hiyori got tears in her eyes, and ran out of the cafeteria. Konata made to run after her, but suddenly, the curtains on the stage rose, revealing a group of boys, surrounded by instruments. The boy that Konata immediately recognized, despite his slightly frightening new look, was a boy in the front. He had a small mohawk sticking out of the top of his hair. Thankfully, e still had the rest of his hair. Going down the back of his head, was more black hair, that had been made into spikes, like a porcupine. He had both ears pierced, along with his nose. He wore black pants, and a white shirt with a black skull on it.

"Atara-kun."

* * *

Hey everybody, I just want to thank you for sticking with me through to this. I'm not sure how many more chapters will be inthis fanfic, but i want to make a story with at least 20 chapters, so I 'm at least half way their. Please continue to enjot my stories, and keep those reviews flowing. Bye-nee! (I can't believe I just did that.)


	11. Hiyori's Breakdown

Akira: Hiya luckies! This is Akira Kogami your Navigator!

Minoru: And I'm Minoru Shiraishi, her assistant, and welcome to Lucky Channel, before the story

Naruhina43: Hey, what are you guys doing her?! I didn't invite you here!

Akira: So what's your point?

Naruhina43: GET OUT!

Akira: Make me, Buster, this is my time to shine, I don't care what you say, you've had ten chapters! Give us a chance.

Naruhina43: It's my story!

Minoru: Akira, maybe we should leave.

Akira: Shut it moron. I'm not leaving.

Naruhina43; You have ten seconds... Ten... nine... eight..

Minoru: Akira let's go.

Akira; SHUT IT!

Naruhina43: Seven... Six... Five...

Minoru: AKIRA, LET'S GO!

Akira: I SAID SHUT UP!

Naruhina43: Four... Three..

Minoru: I'm out of here. Good luck, to you Naruhina.

Naruhina43: Thanks. Two...One... SECURITY!

Akira: What?! You can't call security on me! Minoru you coward, get back here and help me

Security Man 1: Come with me mam.

Akira: Make me (Kicks him in his Huevos)

Security Man 2: Hah, you can't hurt us like that! We use Huevos Splash! For the man who shaves his Huevos! It's all the man you need!

Akira: Curse you Pablo Fransisco! You and your Huevos Splash can go to *Censored*!

Naruhina43: Can you guys just get her out of here? I want to start the story.

Security Man 1: Yes, Sir! (Knocks out Akira with a bottle, picks her up, and leaves.)

Naruhina43: Thanks! I'll make sure you get a raise! Anyway, sorry for that little interuption. But now it's time for my story to continue. Please enjoy and revie-

Akira: You Mother *Censored*-er! I'm Going to *Censored*-ing kill you! (Throws a Hatchet)

Naruhina43: Oh, *Censored*, I better get out of here! Please enjoy! Don't let her kill me!

* * *

"Just because she's interested in dojin, doesn't make Hiyori-chan crazy!" Konata shouted angrily. Hiyori got tears in her eyes, and ran out of the cafeteria. Konata made to run after her, but suddenly, the curtains on the stage rose, revealing a group of boys, surrounded by instruments. The boy that Konata immediately recognized, despite his slightly frightening new look, was a boy in the front. He had a small mohawk sticking out of the top of his hair. Thankfully, e still had the rest of his hair. Going down the back of his head, was more black hair, that had been made into spikes, like a porcupine. He had both ears pierced, along with his nose. He wore black pants, and a white shirt with a black skull on it.

"Atara-kun."

Konata froze, as Atarashi spoke to the crowd.

"Hello everybody, my name is Atarashi, and this is my band "The Flying Skulls." He introduced. "Today, we'll be starting off with one of my favorite songs, then we'll take requests from you. Please enjoy, and welcome to Ryōō High School." Atarashi replaced the mike on its stand, and strapped on his guitar.

"This song is called "Welcome to my Life."

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Konata couldn't bear to hear anymore. She ran out the door, thinking about how she could deal with Atarashi later, but right now, Hiyori needed her. She ran down the hall, looking down any hallway that might have Hiyori running down it. She turned down a random hallway, to see a quick cloud of black hair, whip around the corner. She ran with the athletic speed that she had been born with, sprinting as fast as she could, she turned to see the same thing, a flash of black, turning a corner. After running for about 5 minutes straight, Konata stopped and sat. She was tired, and she couldn't chase Hiyori much longer.

RIIIIIIIIINNG RIIIIIIIIING!

"Oh, crap the bell. Well, I'm sure Ms. Kuroi will understand." Konata thought for a long time where Hiyori might have run off to, and she still had yet to think of something, when she looked up to see a poster.

"Enter the school art fair, winner receives the grand prize of 89800 yen! ($1000 to any Americans reading this) So artists, get out your pad, and make us a winner!"

Konata stared at it and then it struck her, like the proverbial, baseball through the window.

"The art room." She thought. She ran as fast as she could towards the only room she could think of finding her friend. As she opened the door, her suspicions were confirmed. Hiyori was curled up in a little ball, tears pouring of in waterfalls from her eyes, hugging her knees, and her glasses were nowhere to be seen. Konata slowly walked up to her, then sat down, throwing her arms around her friend to comfort the sobbing girl. Hiyori hugged back and started crying on Konata's shoulder.

"Hiyori-chan, Misao didn't mean it. She says that about a lot of people, but she never really means any of it." Konata said gently. If she thought this would cheer up her artist friend, she was wrong. Hiyori burst out in a fresh wave of tears yelling "But it's not just her! Everyone does it! They call me a freak, and make fun of me! They steal my pencils, and my notepad, all because I like drawing Yuri, and Yaoi, and things like that!" Hiyori continued to cry hugging on to Konata, like a little girl, hugging on to her mother for protection. Konata did it without thinking, without caring. She didn't even feel or hear herself do it until after it was over. She rocked Hiyori back and forth in their hug, humming a lullaby to her friend, as a mother would do to their frightened child, or a sister would do, if their little sister was cowering. She did it because she couldn't stand to see her best friend cry. The girl she loved as a daughter, or a sister. As if she was family. No one deserved to be like this, yet she knew what it was like. She had been like this, when her mother had died. She would wake up crying, and hugging herself, after dreaming of her mother's face, bloody and blank of emotion. The girl in her arms stopped crying, but was still shaking. She looked up at Konata, and whispered a small "Why?"

"Why what Hiyori-chan?" Konata asked.

"Why would you do this for me? What did I do to deserve your love, and kindness?" Hiyori said quietly enough that Konata could barely hear her. "I don't deserve to be comforted like this. I'm a freak. A Yuri obsessed unclean artist freak!" She practically yelled. Konata let go. She smacked Hiyori across the face, and violently shook Hiyori by her shoulders. She glared at Hiyori, saying "You are not a freak! You're an artist, who everyone is jealous of, because they can't do what you can. They wish they could be like you, and so they try to reduce you to their level, trying to make their wishes come true. You're better than all of them, and you don't listen to a word they say." Konata glared for a few more seconds, then smiled caringly, and hugged the girl. "I promise, Hiyori-chan, I won't let anyone hurt you because of your talent. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." Konata began to rock the girl again.

"Kona-chan… I love you." Hiyori said quietly.

"I love you too Hiyori-chan."

"No Kona-chan, I love you as more than just a friend, or a sister, or mother, I love you beyond words. I've loved you ever since I met you at the convention. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I love you Kona-chan! I love you." And she did something she had been holding back along time. She pressed her lips to Konata's, praying that Konata would return her feelings. Konata looked shocked. She didn't know what to do. If anyone came in, this would look horrible and only make Hiyori worse off. But she wanted Hiyori to be better now. She returned the girl's kiss, and made it special. After about a minute, the girls broke apart, blushing heavily, and sweating from both the heat that had flown through their bodies, and the lack of breath they had in their lungs.

Konata cupped Hiyori's chin, and looked her in the eye.

"I'm sorry Hiyori-chan, but I can't love you the way you love me. A least not right now. Atara-kun was the one I loved first, so he's my top priority." Hiyori looked heart broken.

"So that kiss, it was just for nothing?" She asked sadly. Konata shook her head

"Hiyori-chan that kiss wasn't for nothing. I wanted you to know that you have people who care about you. I wanted you to know that we're beyond friends, or sisters, or mother and daughter. We're just not lovers. " As Hiyori started to cry, Konata repeated her movements, and brought Hiyori's eyes to meet her own. "But I promise Hiyori, if things don't go well between Atara-kun, and me I'll give us a chance. But right now I can only give you this." And she closed her eyes gave Hiyori another kiss. It was a small one, but it sealed her promise. She did love Hiyori, but she just loved Atarashi more. "Also Kona-chan, what exactly did Misao say about me?" Hiyori asked. "I think it was something like "That was almost as crazy as your little artist friend over their." Konata repeated. "I guess that's just Misao. She does that kind of stuff a lot. I'll make sure she apologizes alright." "Okay Kona-chan." Konata, and Hiyori left, looking marginally better.

"So it's Kona-chan now, huh Hiyori-chan? Whatever happened to Konata-sempai?" Konata asked teasingly, nudging Hiyori slightly with her hips.

"W-well, I-I thought th-that maybe, since w-we…" Konata cut her off. "I get it Hiyori-chan, I was just teasing. You need to lighten up before I agree to go out with you." Konata said grinning evilly at the reaction she got from Hiyori. Hiyori was freaking out, blushing harder than ever, and concentrating fiercely on the ground.

"Geez, Hiyori, can you ever take a joke? But then again you do look cute when you're all flustered, and embarrassed like this."

"Kona-chan, stop it! You're making me feel weird." She pleaded blushing even harder, and looking on the verge of tears again.

"Alright, alright, just please don't cry again. I can't stand to see people like that." Konata said quickly. Hiyori grinned widely and said "And you think I'm the one who can't take a joke." Konata looked stunned, but then smiled and said "Looks like I'm rubbing off on you, huh?" Hiyori grinned playfully, and said, "You know I can think of another thing that you could rub off of me." She said, grinning seductively. Konata blushed and muttered, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about." But she was in reality, trying to clear her head of the images that Hiyori had put in her head, thinking 'No, can't think like that. Got to stop thinking of that." Hiyori grinned as she knew what Konata would be thinking of for the next 30 minutes. She really did have a great friend. As Konata stopped at the door to Ms. Kuroi's room, the bell rang again, signaling the end of the school day.

"Oh CRAP!" Konata said out loud, and rushed in to the room, to see everyone packing up.

"Aw, dammit! I'm gonna get it so bad!" Konata walked up to Ms. Kuroi, resigned to the worst. As she approached Ms. Kuroi smacked her hard on the head with a meter stick. Konata gave a loud "OW!" then felt her head to feel a bump already forming. Then Ms. Kuroi bent down and surprised Konata by hugging her. "You're a really good friend Konata." Ms. Kuroi said, pride filling up her eyes. Konata looked up, and said "You really think so? Hiyori and I have been friends for awhile, and I never knew how she felt about me." Konata clasped her mouth shut, but Ms. Kuroi had heard. "Oh, so she likes you huh? What about you? Do you like her?" Ms. Kuroi said like a young school girl, gossiping about a new relationship.

"I don't know Ms. Kuroi, but… I think so. But I promised that I'd try and get Atarashi to come back, and if it doesn't work between us than I'll give me and Hiyori a chance."

"So you're a basically loyal, Bisexual, who's a good friend, but is also a little bit of a player." Ms. Kuroi said holding back laughter. Konata smiled and just said "That's pretty much me in a nutshell alright." Ms. Kuroi couldn't hold it anymore. She burst into laughter, rolling around on the floor. Konata just smiled, saying a quick "I'll se you tomorrow." And hurrying out with Tsukasa, who had been waiting by the door. Tsukasa who had been to shy to eavesdrop hadn't heard anything that was going on inside.

"So Kona-chan how was your first day of high school?" Tsukasa asked innocently.

"Well Tsukasa, I believe I can say it was one of the weirdest days of my life. But it was also one of the most emotional, craziest, exciting, saddening, happiest, craziest days that I've had so far, or will ever have." Konata said slowly, making sure the girl caught what she was saying. "Kona-chan, you said craziest twice." Tsukasa corrected her.

"I know." Konata said simply, walking away, leaving Tsukasa to her very confused thoughts.

* * *

Naruhina43: Is she gone yet? She is, alright. (Gets out from under table) Hi fokes! Did you enjoy the story? I hope you did, because that means you've stuck with me until chapter 11! Alright, just because I want to put a videogame reference in, but couldn't fit it into my story, the lullaby the Konat sang was the full version of Zelda's Lullabye from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Now the last thing I want to do is just thank the man (or woman, not sure which) that has been reviewing my stories for awhile. Let's hear a round of applause for my number one reviewer... Unique-Spark! Thanks for sticking with my stories!

Akira: You *Censored*! You better hope Unique-Spark knows how to do surgery, because you're gonna need it when I'm done with you!

Naruhina43: Crud! I thought she was knocked out! I better get out of here! See you next time on The Girl with a Reas-

Akira: Get over here!

Naruhina43: Bye!


	12. Konata: the Unintentional Player

The Girl with a Reason chapter 12

As Konata bustled around the kitchen with her adoptive mother, she listened to her iPod.

She spun scrolled down her list of songs, and selected **Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy.**

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sends you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
_

"Konata, pay attention."

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

"Konata, snap out of it!"

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

"KONATA!"

"What?!" Konata shouted over her music.

Ms. Kusakabe pulled out Konata's earphones, and pointed to the chicken that Konata was supposed to be watching. It had burst into flames.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mom! I didn't mean to!" Konata apologized over and over, as she poured a bucket of water on the flaming poultry.

"Hey you guys, when's dinner gonna be ready?!" came a voice from the living room.

"Hold on Misao! It's almost ready!" Konata yelled back.

"Well, Konata, thankfully, the chicken didn't get to burnt, so I think it's okay to use." Ms. Kusakabe sighed.

"Sorry." Konata mumbled.

After the little mishap with the chicken, Konata and Ms. Kusakabe brought out a little feast. It consisted of chicken, rice balls, freshly prepared sushi, pizza or "The American Treasure" as Misao put it, and dessert was made of cakes, pies, for Konata, chocolate coronets, and for Misao, chocolate pocky sticks. The girls who hadn't been in the kitchen look at the entire collection of food with their mouths wide open. Misao had a long string of drool hanging from her chin.

"Uh… Misa-chan, you might want to wipe a napkin across your chin." Konata said holding back laughter.

"What do you mean? She said, looking down, and her droll dropped down onto her skirt.

Konata couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a burst of laughter, pointing at Misao's drool stain. "Misa-chan you remind me so much of a dog, it's not even funny. Well alright I lied, it is funny!" Konata gasped through her laughs. "Yeah, well you remind me so much of a cat, sometimes I think you'll start purring." Misao laughed back at Konata. After Konata calmed down enough to keep food down, she looked at Misao with a large smile. She studied her face, taking in any small detail she may have forgotten about her sister. She looked at her small fang, her yellowish green eyes, and her ever present, but very, _very_ faint blush. Her happy, carefree smile, and her short, light brown hair.

"_That's weird."_ Konata thought as she took a bite of rice ball, still staring at her more relaxed sister. _"I wonder why Misao's never had a boyfriend. Maybe she doesn't want a relationship. But I thought she's been on a couple dates before. Maybe she just hasn't found the right guy. Or maybe she's like me, and she likes girls. Would mom accept that?" _Konata thought. Misao looked up from her food, and saw Konata staring at her.

"Kona-chan, why are you staring at me like that?" Misao asked accusingly "Do I have another string of drool?" She turned her face, trying to see if her face was wetter than it should be. She was blushing as she checked herself for drool, and Konata noted how cute she looked when she did this.

"_Wait a sec, why am I thinking like this about my sister? I mean I guess technically, we're not related, but still, we're family." _But Konata couldn't stop thinking about her. She didn't eat much. Not paying attention to what she was eating, she speared random food with her chopsticks. Eventually, she accidentally speared a coronet, putting it to her face, she didn't even notice it not fitting in her mouth. The chocolate eventually spilled out, and smeared Konata's skirt. Konata finally snapped out of her daze as the Kusakabe family burst into laughter. Konata realizing what she had been doing, blushed, and excused herself to change her skirt. As she ran up the stairs, she immediately felt dirty for thinking of her sister in the way she had been. She felt a tear fall as she ran up to her room. She didn't bother changing clothes, she just got into her pajamas, and sat on her lied down on her bed, crying silently at the what kind of person she was turning out to be.

…………

Misao looked up to see Konata staring at her, trying to shove a chocolate coronet into her mouth. She saw Konata awake from her daze, as chocolate spilled on her skirt. Misao burst out laughing along with her family, and said "Well I guess we really are sisters. I spill drool, and you spill chocolate. It's like we're related!" Misao teased, finding it ironic that Konata had spilled right after Misao. Konata, blushed, and ran up the stairs to change clothes.

Misao waited for a while, but being the impatient girl she was, she soon asked her mom, for permission to go check on Konata. Ms. Kusakabe agreed, worrying about Konata too, and excused Misao and Kireina from the table. They headed upstairs and paused outside the door. Misao knocked on the door, alerting Konata, who hid under the covers, trying to pretend she was sleeping. The girls walked in to find Konata sleeping, or what could be a convincing sleep, if they hadn't known their sisters was a heavy snorer. Misao and Kireina sat on the bed, one on each side, Misao gently brushing her sister's long hair. She sighed and said, "Konata, I know you're awake." Misao said gently. Misao smiled at Kireina, who grinned an evil grin and nodded. "We tried playing nice." Misao said.

"_They wouldn't."_ Konata thought, knowing what her sisters were about to do.\

"Alright Kireina, on the count of three." Misao and Kireina took their positions at Konata's sides, their arms raised.

"One…" Misao counted "Two…" Kireina counted further. "THREE!" the girls yelled together. They dove at Konata, their fingers digging into Konata's ribs. Konata immediately screamed out in laughter, and tried to escape her sister's wriggling fingers. They kept the attack going on their small, helpless, laughing sister. They may have started this to get Konata to cooperate, but they had forgotten how much fun it was to tickle their sister. Konata had the cutest laugh any of them had heard. They couldn't help but take advantage of the situation.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake, I'm awake! Stop, please stop!" Konata begged her sisters.

"Alright Kireina, I think she's had enough." Misao told her sister who had currently taken over the evil sister position. Kireina didn't appear to hear her.

"Kireina, I said stop. Kireina, stop! KIREINA! Misao had to yell, before Kireina stopped tickling.

"Oh, but Misa-chan, she's so cute when she's laughing. And you know you like it too." Kireina complained.

"I know Kireina, but you know why we came up here. We can always tickle her senseless later, but we came up here to see what was wrong with Konata." Misao said sternly. It was almost as if the twins had switched roles.

"Fine." Kireina pouted, put resumed her position on Konata's bed. Misao continued stroking Konata's hair, much to Konata's disapproval.

"Stop it Misa-chan." Konata said angrily, but sadly.

"Konata, I want to know what's going on. You were staring at me during dinner, you were trying to avoid us when we came in. What's wrong? And don't just give us a stupid answer like nothing's wrong, because we know there is something. So please tell us. We only want you to be happy." Misao said smiling down at what she looked at as her little sister. She was still stroking Konata's hair.

"Stop touching me, and I'll tell you." Konata said. She didn't like being touched like that. It made her feel violated.

"Sorry." Misao muttered, letting go of her sister's hair. Konata sat up, and did not face her sisters. She thought about how she could explain what she thought without her sister thinking of her as some kind of freak. She looked up at Misao.

"Misa-chan, I don't know why I feel like this. Maybe it's because you were always so nice to me. But, when I look at you, I kind of get this weird feeling. I don't think, actually I know it's not love. I know what that feels like. I think it's more of, and obsession. When I look at you, I feel like my world just lifts up. I love it when you smile, and laugh. But when you look sad, I want to beat up whoever made you feel like that. I can't stop thinking about you. It's like, I know we're sisters, sort of, but, I still can't help looking at you. I don't know what to do." Konata said, tears now forming in her eyes.

Misao was shocked.

"_Does Konata really feel like that about me?"_ Misao thought. She looked at Konata, then smiled. She hugged her sister, and rocked her, as Konata did to Hiyori, only a few hours ago.

"Kona-chan, don't worry. You know I've been feeling the same thing towards you." Misao said, her eyes closed, enjoying the moment with Konata. Konata's eyes widened at Misao's confession.

"Really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Konata asked her sister doubtingly.

"Now, Kona-chan, would I really do that?" Misao asked in a mock air shock that Konata would suggest that.

"Yes." Konata said simply.

"Oh. Well I'm not. I promise." Misao said. And Konata believed her. She held the arms tight around her waist, and rocked with her sister. Suddenly a light flashed across the room, and a beep could be heard. Kireina sat their with her camera pointing at the hugging sisters. The two immediately broke apart blushing.

"Kiri-chan! What was that for?!" Konata yelled.

"Just that this kind of thing doesn't happen very often, so I wanted to make sure we have memories of it." Kireina said apologetically.

Konata blushed, but smiled.

"Oh, well I guess that's okay then." Konata said smiling. Misao, happy that her sister was smiling again, grinned from behind Konata's shoulder and and nodded her head at Kireina..

"Alright Konata, now that we're a big, happy, smiley family again, let's get back to business." Misao said evilly.

"W-what do you mean?" Konata asked terrified, because she thought she knew the answer already.

As a response, Misao just grinned, and held Konata even tighter, making sure she couldn't escape.

"One…two… THREE!" She yelled out, and the twins continued their earlier tickle attack, with Konata screaming out in laughter, and bursting out in fits of giggles.

Ms. Kusakabe peeped through the crack in the door, happy that her daughters were finally back to normal. She smiled, and let the girls continue. Because after all, Konata did have a very cute laugh.


	13. Return to the Mind

Hey everybody, I'm back. Sorry I took so long, but now that I'm actually starting to care about school, I've been needing to concentrate on bringing my grades back up. And also, I'm sorry for the silence of my last chapter, but I forgot to put in an intro due to it being uploaded in a rush. Anyway, please enjoy, and please review.

* * *

"Ow, my head, oh what did I do last night?" Konata asked herself. She had woken rather groggily, cursing the headache that had disturbed the excellent dream she had been enjoying. She sat up, intending to get an aspirin, when she saw both her sisters in her bed.

"Oh, god, what _did_ I do last night?" She asked, although she felt like she didn't want to know. She slowly puled back the covers and found that yes, all three of them were still clothed. She got up, and went to the bathroom; opening the cabinet she took out the bottle of aspirin, only to find it was empty. "Ughh, man now I'll have to go to the store today. Oh well." As she threw the bottle away, then closed the cabinet door, and received a shock, as she saw herself in the mirror.

Her hair was sticking up on the sides, kind of like horns, and there were lines across her face. Suddenly, the events of last night came flooding back to her in a rush. She smiled in relief as she realized that she had not done what she had thought she had done. She walked back to the bed, got back under the covers, pulling them up over her head, trying to escape the evil chill that had snuck into the room overnight.

She pulled her head out after making herself comfortable, and as she drifted into darkness, her hands reached for her sisters. And as they found hair, they began to stroke it. Konata mumbled something happily about being soft, and then fell into a deep sleep.

Konata was in a strange place, a place she didn't recognize, yet she had the strangest feeling that she had been here before. A field of many flowers, with blossoming flowers, and trees growing as she looked around. She walked around, trying to figure out where she was.

"**Miss me Konata?"** A deep booming voice said from nowhere. Konata jumped about a foot in the air. The voice had scared her, but at the same time, it had a comforting effect.

"Who's there?!" Konata asked to thin air. She couldn't help but recognize that voice.

"**You don't remember me? And here I thought you'd grown smarter since the last time we met."** The voice said.

"Do you remember me?" A voice said from behind her. Konata jumped again as she turned to confront the woman she had heard. What she saw was a stunning girl, her long red hair tied back in a single braided ponytail, with an antenna like piece of hair that stuck up on the top of her head. Her deep red eyes were mesmerizing. They could make anyone fall into them, trying to see how deep they were. She was smiling, in a motherly sort of way.

_There was a sewer, with a little girl crying, she had long blue hair._

"Who are you?!" Konata shouted. "Where am I?"

_The little girl was being approached by a woman with long red hair._

"What do you want from me? Why am I here?"

_The woman comforted the little girl._

"Answer me!"

_My name is Ankoku._

Konata's eyes blurred, tears began falling as she recognized something that she had lost a long time ago.

"Ankoku?" Konata asked slowly, her tears still falling.

"Yes Konata, It's me. You're back. It's okay." The woman said comfortingly.

"Then that must mean that…"

"**That I'm Kuragari? Yes I am, and welcome back." **

"Kuragari-san! Ankoku! I can't believe it's you!" Konata said disbelievingly, running to hug Ankoku.

"It's been so long, and my you've… sort of grown." Ankoku said grinning down at Konata who blushed and said "I can't help that I'm short."

"Well, I know you've matured a lot more than you've grown." Ankoku teased.

"And you tease a lot more than usual. Maybe I somehow rubbed off on you." Konata said, pretending to be thinking hard, eliciting a giggle from Ankoku.

The two talked for hours, not being interrupted by Kuragari because he knew the two were very close. As the two talked, Kuragari talked privately with another, hidden person.

"**Master, is the time right? Should we tell her?" **Kuragari asked in a slightly anxious voice.

"No Kuragari, not yet, but soon. Let the two become closer, than we will tell Konata. He time is only a few years away. Then we will have what we want." The cold voice said calmly. "For now Kuragari, we gain her trust, and when all doubts in her mind are gone, we will tell her that."

"**Yes Master." **Kuragari said quietly….

"**Master, may I ask something?" **Kuragari asked slowly.

"Obviously you have just done so, but you may ask another question." The voice said.

"**Master as you probably know, Konata's father and I were best friends." **Kuragari said timidly.

"Yes I knew that."

"**Do you think that… if her father was still here… he would be proud of her?" **Kuragari asked quietly.

The other voice seemed to know what was going on in Kuragari's head.

"Certainly. She has grown into quite a fine young woman. She has matured well. And I know that her father would be proud, as you are." The voice said.

Queue piano version of I'm Proud (Kagami's Song)

Kuragari smiled to himself a smile that no one could see. Because he was indeed more than just a bodiless voice. He manifested himself in Konata, just like Ankoku. He just preferred to stay hidden, because of what he had become. He thought of her father, and could not think of someone who could have been a better father to Konata, except maybe if he had been alive. Unfortunately, he knew what happened to his friend. He had heard of Kuragari's return and immediately fled. He was not dead, as everyone thought. No he had had that clone of him made with the money from his college tuition. He had not gone to college, because he knew he had to prepare for what was inevitably coming. And so he used his clone as a decoy, and fled to a remote region of the world.

"**Master, even if I don't tell her about that, can I tell her of the note?" **Kuragari asked sadly.

"Of course." The other voice said.

"**Really?"**

"Yes, I think she is old enough to handle this." The voice said calmly.

Kuragari's unseen face shone with brightness, and unknown to anyone but himself, his heavily scarred face, for one single instant, had returned to its original, clean handsome form.

………

"**Konata, I must tell you something."**

"Yes Kuragari-san?" Konata asked curiously.

"**Konata, now that you are old enough, you must know the truth of what happened to your father." **Kuragari said quietly, and solemnly.

"What do you mean? He's dead isn't he? It doesn't matter anymore." Konata said, holding back tears at the mention of her father's death.

"**No he isn't. He is as alive as you."**

"What are you talking about?" Konata said harshly. She could not believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean he's not dead?"

"**I mean he is still alive, still at large, most likely in America."**

"What would he be doing in America? If he were still alive, why would he have abandoned me?" Konata said, tears now falling freely from her eyes.

"**He did it because he loved you. He knew you were in danger, and he ran to draw away the evil that still looks for you."**

"They found his body." Konata said.

"**That was not his body, that was a clone. He made it with his college funds."**

"He went to college in America." And this time it was not Konata shouting, but Ankoku.

"**He didn't. He spread that story as he did his research in America. He researched the prophecy."**

"Kuragari-san, now you're just being stupid. What prophecy would he have heard about?"

"**The prophecy that foretells destruction by an evil name Ganbou."**

"_WHO WERE YOU SENT BY?! TELL ME!"_

"_I was sent, by Ganbou."_

Konata's eyes were wide in shock.

"This evil prophecy person, is the man who killed my mother, and the man who is trying to not only kill me, but my father as well?" Konata asked, now scared again.

"**Yes. And now I must tell you. Your father left a note. In the place where you held most cherished in your heart." **Kuragari said, repeating the words his master told him.

"**He left it in your house, and you will know where to find it. And now, even though you are still swimming in questions, you must go. For as it was ten years ago, you are being called to reality by your friends."**

And once again, as time seemed to repeat itself, Konata became surrounded by mist, which slowly grew thicker, robbing her of air. And just as she thought she must go on, she opened her eyes to find herself in bed, with her sisters bending over her, calling her name.

"Konata, what happened?" Misao asked worriedly.

"Misao, I want to go back to my house."

* * *

Alrighty, that's chapter 13. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now for a couple of notes.

First off, I will be starting a story soon, that will be a YutakaxMinami, but it will be all poems that Minami wrote. I ask you to send me PM with ideas, or even full poems that you would like to see put in to the story.

Second, as anyone who's read most of my stories may have noticed, I like to put a lot of songs, cliches, and random, pointless humor in my stories. It's just my style. But now I want to know what you, the readers, want to see in my writing style. If you have suggestions, ideas, gimmicks, ideas for OCs, or just something you'd like to see in a fanfic, please leave a review, or PM me. I want to satisfy my readers the best I can, so once again, please drop me a line, by either PM, review, or at my email address which is viewabl on my profile. Thanks for reading.


	14. Confrontation: A Secret Revealed

Naruhina43: Aloha mi amigos! Oh wait, wrong language. Oh, well, welcome back to The Girl With a Reason. This is chapter 14, and I think it's pretty good, but that's for you to decide. Please enjoy.

Kagami: Wait a minute, have you forgotten about us? Are we merely secondary characters now?

Misao: Well now you can see what it's like to be less recognized.

Kagami: While you get a main character roll? That's totally unfair!

Naruhina43: Quit complaining. I never really liked you anyway.

Kagami: That's it! Start the story, this is gonna be ugly!

Naruhina43: Please enjoy!

* * *

_Friendship is a special gift.  
Generously given,  
Happily accepted,  
And deeply appreciated._

* * *

"Konata, what happened?"

"Misao, I want to go back to my house."

"What? Why?" Misao asked in shock.

"It's hard to explain, but I think there's something there that I need to see." Konata told Misao, as she sat up, still thinking of what Kuragari had said.

"Konata, the police searched the house, there's nothing special there." Misao said rationally, still confused by her sister's sudden request.

"Misao, I know you're confused, but I have to go!" Konata practically shouted.

"Now without an explanation! I want to know right now what going on!" Misao shouted back. She was pretty pissed.

"I'm worried about what's been happening to you. This is just like when we were in Preschool. You fainted, and wouldn't tell us anything after you woke up! I know this is the same thing! Just tell me!" Misao demanded, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't tell you! You wouldn't believe me anyway." Konata said, trying to ignore the tears in her sister's eyes.

Smack

Konata looked up, shock in her eyes. Misao was standing over her, her arm raised; an angry glare took the place of her tear filled eyes.

"Damn it Konata, what do I have to do to make you believe that I won't doubt you! I'm your sister, and you can tell me anything, and no matter what you think, I'll trust you." Misao said, her anger replaced by concern once again.

Konata just sat there still in shock. Her hand rubbed her face where Misao had slapped her.

"Misao…"

"Listen to me Konata, I don't care what may go on in your mind about whether or not I trust you, but you need to trust _me_. Growing up with you made me believe that nothing you say should be surprising." Misao told her, with a grin unfolding from her tear-stained face.

"You'd be surprised." Konata said smiling slightly also.

"Try me. I'm all ears." Misao said sitting next to Konata, stroking her hair again.

"I said it last night and I'll say it again. Stop touching me, and I'll tell you what you want to know." Konata told her. She still didn't like being touched.

"Alright, take a seat 'cause you're both about to be here for awhile… It all started in preschool, when I fainted and I woke up in a strange place…"

2 hours later.

Misao and Kireina both had their mouths hanging open in shock. No matter what Misao had said earlier, that was a story that anyone would have not believed. And yet, Misao knew that that was not the kind of thing you make up in a situation like this. Especially with the level of detail Konata had given.

"Told you it's hard to believe." Konata said quietly. Misao looked into Konata's eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around her sister, and whispered.

"I'm sorry Konata. I didn't know that something like this was happening. I can't imagine what it must have been like, living with this and not telling."

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. They helped me a lot as a kid. And after awhile, I forgot about them. But I shouldn't have. They didn't deserve to be forgotten." Konata said sadly, knowing that Kuragari and Ankoku were listening.

"**It's okay Konata."**

Everyone in the room jumped at the voice.

"Kuragari-san? Is that you?" Konata asked to thin air.

"**Yes it is."**

"Wait a minute. The Kuragari that Konata just told us about? You never told us he could speak out loud Konata." Misao said accusingly

"I never knew he could." Konata said shrugging.

"Well, I'm honored to meet the person who helped Kona-chan so much." Kireina said, bowing to no one in particular.

"Thank you young lady. I'm glad you finally decided to tell someone. That is why you three , and only you three can hear us."

"Us? You mean Ankoku can speak to." Konata asked excitedly.

"Yes Kona-chan, I can." Said another voice from thin air.

"Ankoku!" Konata said happily.

"Ah yes, the other person Konata told us about." Kireina said, bowing once again.

"So you are the guys Konata was talking about. Well I guess now there's no way to not believe her." Misao said with a shrug and a grin. Konata sweat dropped.

"Misao you're one of the only people I know who can take a situation like this and make it much weirder." Konata said with a disbelieving smile.

"So says the hardcore Otaku." Misao said under her breath.

Konata blushed.

"Shut up Misao."

Indeed, Konata had still grown to love anime, manga, and video games. She just did not have that perverted sense of humor that her father gave her in the original series.

"Oh whatever, that just means we're both even more alike." Misao said, showing off her fanged smile.

"I guess you're right." Konata agreed, but still gave off an annoyed sigh.

"I guess you two really are sisters after all."

The two blushed, not knowing Kuragari had a sense of humor.

"Kuragari-san, you're like a father who really enjoys embarrassing me." Konata muttered looking down with a pout on her face.

Misao put an arm around her sister, grinning wide, and saying "Konata, you really are the weirdest person I've ever met, but that's exactly why I love you like a sister. My little sister."

"Kind of ironic since I'm older." Konata said to her sister.

"But you're still the short, cute, ticklish little girl in the family. And besides, you're only older by a couple months." Misao said teasingly.

"Shut it Misao." Konata said blushing harder than ever.

"Oh, and I forgot how easy it is to make you blush." Misao said slyly.

"I said can it!" Konata yelled angrily

"**Well I can tell this is gonna take a while so I'm just going to back to where you're used to seeing me." **Kuragari said with a smug voice, and an unknown smirk on his face.

"Alright Kuragari-san, thanks for chatting. I'll see you eventually." Konata said, regaining her cool.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you guys. Thanks for keeping Konata as the same hyper, happy midget that she is now." Misao said happily, giving a wide grin.

"Yes, it was nice to meet the people who helped Konata through so much." Kireina said, bowing one more time.

"Don't be so modest guys. You helped me a lot too." Konata said giving her sister's a wide smile.

The two real sisters smiled gratefully at the comment.

Kuragari secretly said to Konata **"Interesting choice in friends, but I'm glad your happy." **

"Thanks Kuragari-san." Konata said smiling.

"What was the Konata?" Misao asked, unaware of the talk Konata was having.

"Nothing." Konata said quickly.

"Alright. Whatever." Misao said dismissing it, but she knew Konata had lied.

"**Good bye, and please make sure to Konata is happy. I trust she'll make you two happy as well."** Kuragari said happily to the two sisters. They both smiled and promised to keep Konata as happy as they could.

"**Well then… Until we meet again."** He said, and he fell quiet.

"Well that was interesting." Misao piped up. Apparently she had been waiting a long time to say that.

"I've been thinking that since I first met them." Konata said.

"Now then," Konata said with a yawn, "I've been up for a while, I have huge headache, and I'm going back to sleep."

"Yeah, good idea." Misao said tiredly. The girls got back into the bed.

"You know Misao, we have our own rooms." Kireina said smiling at the brown haired girl sprawled across the bed.

"I know, but I'm too tired to move." Misao whined. "And besides, I promised to make Konata happy, and I'm pretty sure she's enjoying this." Misao said grinning with her eyes closed.

"It's almost sort of funny that you can't find enough energy to get up and walk to bed, but you still have enough to tease me, and complain about being tired. It'd be funny if I had enough energy to find it funny." Konata said, as she fell asleep. Misao fell asleep with her sister, and snuggled up to her. Kireina just smiled saying to herself "Misao, you seem to be enjoying this more than Konata." She smiled wider, and made to leave the room. She at least had the dignity, and the energy to go to her own bed. But she still managed to snap a picture of the two cuddling before she left.

"_Misao was right. Konata's just like a cute little sister."_

"I saw that Kireina." Konata mumbled from the bed.

"Damn it." Was all Kireina could say.

"Thanks Kireina." Konata said happily.

"What?"

"Well it's like you said. Things like this don't happen very often, so it's nice to have evidence."

"Konata you know I was lying when I said that right?"

"Well it was still true." Konata said, falling asleep, yet again.

Kireina sat their in a state of blankness.

"_No doubt about it. She's definitely more than meets the eye." _And with that she left, and got under her own covers, still thinking about Konata.

* * *

Naruhina43:Yay! I'm on a roll! Alright, so after this new chapter, I have something to announce.  
Coming soon, me and and my friend Unique-Spark will be co-writing a story together. I'm not going to tell you what it's about yet, but I will tell you that it's going to be filled with drama. Until next chapter. Bye-nee! (God damn it why can't I stop?)

Rock-Lee: Yosh! Such burning passion of teamwork! I'm deeply honored to be in your presnce!

Naruhina43: What the...? What are you doing here?

Rock-Lee: Well I think I got lost on one of my missions. I'm deeply ashamed, but I seemed to have wandered into your story.

Naruhina43: Well can you get out? You're not supposed to be here.

Kiba: Hey Lee! Where are you?

Rock-Lee: I am over here Kiba!

Kiba: So who's that?

Naruhina43: I'm Naruhina43, and I can't believe I'm meeting you.

Kiba: Wait a minute... Naru_hina_. Your pairing Naruto with Hinata instead of me!

Naruhina43: Uh, well I don't have a problem with Kibahina fics either.

Kiba: good.

Naruhina43: *sigh*

Kiba: Alright Lee let's get going

Naruto: Hey, Bushy Brows, there you are.

Naruhina43: *Faints*

Naruto: Uh... What'd I do?

Kiba: It doesn't matter. He was weird. More importantly, do you like Hinata?

Naruto: What? Well it depends on your defintion of like. Yes I like her as more than a friend, but no I don't like her in the way I think you're suggesting. Why do you ask?

Kiba: It doesn't matter.

Naruto: Wait a minute... Does this mean that you like Hina-

Kiba: Just close the story.

Lee, Kiba, and Naruto: See you next time!

Akamaru: Ruff!


	15. Sister Insanity

Naruhina43: HOLA! Mis amigos, bienvenidos de nuevo a la historia. That's spanish for my friends, welcome back to the story. Espero que os guste, y por favor no me odian por no actualizar antes. That's spanish for I hope you enjoy it, and please don't hate me for not updating sooner. ¡Adiós!

Akira: Voy a patearte el trasero para no ponerme en la historia! That's spanish for I'm going to kick your ass for not putting me in the story!

Naruhina43: Oh, mierda.

Akira: Hasta la vista, Perra.

Minoru: Akira simplemente loco porque me golpeó. That's spanish for Akira's just angry because I I beat her.

Akira: Shut your mouth before I kill you!

Minoru: You're suppose to talk in spanish.

Akira: Fine. Cierra la boca antes de que te mate!

Minoru: Alright see you!

Naruhina43: Por favor disfrutar de la historia. Please enjoy the story!

* * *

As Konata woke up, she felt her hair being tugged. Misao was happily snoozing, with her hand balled into a fist with Konata's hair trapped inside. Konata tried her best to extract herself, without waking the girl next to her. She eventually succeeded, and went downstairs to start breakfast. On the way out of her room, Konata checked the time on her digital clock. It read 10:00.

"Maybe I should make brunch." Konata said to herself. She walked down stairs, and got out the pancake mix, and the large pack of bacon. Then she bent down to get the skillet, and many other utensils. Then when she was ready, she got started on brunch.

………

The enticing smell of bacon, pancakes, hash browns, syrup, waffles, cinnamon, and many other delicious foods wafted through the house, waking Misao and Kireina, with Misao drooling yet again. They ran down stairs to see their sister, and mother walking around the kitchen, checking on various foods.

"Morning lazies." Konata said smiling as the two girls entered the kitchen.

"Morning crazy hair." Misao retorted.

"Is that the best you could do? Misao you're starting to disappoint me." Konata said, shaking her head.

"Shut up midget, and cook." Misao said grumpily.

"Excuse me. What was that? I hope you didn't just tell me to hurry up. Because I could let the ham burn you know." Konata said angrily.

"No! Not the ham! I'm sorry Kona-chan. What I meant was, thanks for cooking for us so much you guys." Misao said, bowing in apology. Anything with meat was the most important part of any meal to her.

"That's more like it." Konata said, grinning in victory.

"Whatever. I'm going to go take a shower." Misao mumbled, walking away slowly.

"Don't drown." Konata said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Misao said tiredly.

………

_"Man what a night. I met two people who live in Konata who I can't see. I found out that Konata's been living a crazy life since she was in preschool, and I found out she's almost obsessed with me. Just another day in the life of a Kusakabe." _Misao thought to herself, as she let the hot water from the shower wash over her. It felt really good on her tired, stressed out body.

She stood there enjoying the hot water, as she soaped herself. As she thought of Konata, she reached down to soap her uh, * cough*, well you know what I'm talking about, and she noticed that there was a wetness that hadn't come from the shower.

_"What the heck. Did I do what I think I just did. Aw man I wet myself thinking of Konata. I'm such a pervert! Oh well, can't help it." _Misao thought further. _"Too bad she's already going for Atarashi. And even if she doesn't she told us that she already told Hiyori she would give her a try. Wait god damnit! Why am I even thinking about this?! Geez, I really am a pervert! Crap…"_

A voice brought Misao back to earth. "Misao! Brunch's ready. Did you drown in there? I told you not to!"

"_Konata."_

"Hurry up in there!"

"Alright Konata, I'm almost ready!" And with that, Misao turned off the shower, stepped out, and began to dry. Thankfully, her short hair usually dried well by itself, so she didn't need to waste time on it. As she put on her clean clothes, she stepped out of the bathroom, right into Konata. They collided, and fell to the floor, Misao on top, her face an inch away from Konata's.

"Um, nice to see you too." Konata said nervously.

"Shut up." Misao said blushing brightly, and pushed herself off of her sister.

"_Way to go, idiot, you missed your chance!"_

"_What the, who are you?"_

"_I'm the other side of you. The one that thinks all the bad thoughts."_

"_So you're like one of those cartoon shoulder angels?"_

"_Yup, I guess you could say that."_

"_Perfect. I'm going crazy."_

"_Well whatever, the point is you missed your chance at Konata!"_

"_What are you talking about? There wasn't a chance at all! We're sisters."_

"_So? You know you like her."_

"_No I don't"_

"_Yeah right, Ms. Denial."_

"_Shut it."_

"_Is that like your trademark phrase or something?"_

"_Go away!"_

And with that Misao, who was creeped out now, shoved the voice out of her head. For now.

"Well let's go Misao. I didn't wake spend all that time in the kitchen to let the food get cold, because your crazy. Hurry up!" Konata said annoyed.

"Alright." Misao said, barely hearing Konata. She followed her downstairs and snapped back to reality as she smelled the aroma of a delicious brunch feast.

Misao sat in between her sisters, now drooling once again.

"Don't spill your drool again Misao." Konata said teasingly.

"Oh shut it."

"What is that your trademark phrase?" Konata asked sarcastically. Misao froze.

"_You missed you chance at Konata!"_

"_We're sisters!"_

"_You know you like her!"_

"_No I don't."_

"Uh, Misao, what's wrong? Did I say something?"

"_Whatever Ms. Denial."_

"_Shut it."_

"_Is that your trademark phrase or something?"_

"_Go away!"_

"Misao!" Konata shouted, looking scared. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." She said guiltily.

"No, it's okay Konata, I'm sorry. Just spacing out." Misao lied.

"Okay." And with that the short girl dug into her food, while Misao watched her, just as Konata had done to her just last night.

"What? Oh, I get it." Konata said quickly, remembering what Misao had said last night.

"_Actually Konata, I feel the same way about you."_

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. As the girls finished, they decided that after the other girls took a shower, they would go visit the Miyuki. After they were all clean, and put on freshly dried clothes, they opened the door to leave. And it was raining. Hard. They went back inside to put on jackets and umbrellas were taken. As they went outside, they popped open the umbrella, and began talking, asking each other what they would do.

"How about we have a study party? We both know we could use it." Konata said, talking more to Misao directly.

"Yeah that's a good idea Chibi-chan. We both know that our grades can't get much lower." Misao said smiling.

"Speak for yourself Misao." Konata said pouting.

………

As the girls neared Miyuki's house, the rained had stopped, so the girls undid their umbrellas. As they reached the door, Konata stopped, and Misap put a hand on her arm trying to push her forward. Misao froze too. They looked around in a misty sewer.

"Konata, where are we." Misao asked nervously. Konata didn't seem to hear.

"Kuragari-san, why are we here?" Konata asked loudly, as she recognized where she was.

"What do you mean Kuragari? What's going on."

"**Hello you two."**

"What the, Kuragari? Wait a minute are we in your mind?" Misao asked wildly. Konata once again ingored her.

"Why are we here?" Konata repeated.

"**Konata, there's something in that house that may surprise you, and I want to warn you. Do you remember your cousin?"**

"Who, Yui?" Konata asked confused.

"**Yes. Do you remember her little sister? She's in there. With another presence I've never known."**

"Wait a minute? She's in there? How? Why?"

"**I don't know. But I'm sure there's a good reason."**

"Wait! Wait one god damn minute!" Misao said angrily, stepping in front of Konata.

"What?" Konata asked angrily

"What do you mean, what? I've been standing here, suddenly transported to someplace that I've never seen before, and here you are talking to a bodiless voice like it's nothing new! What the hell is going on?!" Misao yelled.

"Fine. As far as I can tell, when I was visiting, you touched me which led you here, and this is where Kuragari and Ankoku usually manifest themselves to me." Konata explained quickly.

"Alright. Okay, I'm sorry for the outburst. It just kind of freaked me out." Misao said apologetically.

"It's alright, I can't say I didn't expect this." Konata said waving off the apology.

"**Well that's what I called you for. So I'm done, but Ankoku wants to tell you something."**

And she appeared out of nowhere, walking through the mist.

"Whoa, is that you Ankoku?" Misao said in awe. She had never imagined that Ankoku would look so amazing.

"Yes, and I take it you are Misao." Ankoku said, shaking Misao's hand.

"Yeah. So what did you want to say?"

"Well, Konata, and Misao if you want to. It's time you learn to defend yourself. Konata, you remember what happened when that man cornered you."

"Vividly." Konata replied slightly angrily.

"Well I can show you how to do that, and more. It's essential that you know how to defend yourself."

"Alright. Misao what about you."

"Oh yeah! I want to learn how to kick butt!" Misao said excitedly, doing a few kick, which ended on her falling on her butt.

"We have a long way to go, but it's time for you to go." Ankoku said, receding back to the mist.

As the familiar sensation enfolded Konata, Misao started to panic as she suddenly began to choke.

"It's okay Misao, it's normal." Konata said calmly. Misao took her word and settled down.

"Konata, Misao, are you guys okay?" Kireina's voice rang out.

"What?" The two girls said at once.

"What happened to you two?" Kireina asked worriedly.

"Well, I met Kuragari and Ankoku." Misao said calmly.

"What, how come I didn't meet them?" Kireina asked angrily.

"Well it was kind of an accident." Konata told her.

"Well fine, but let's go in. It's still freezing out here."

Konata rang the door bell, and waited a few minutes. The door suddenly opened, and a small, red-haired girl squeaked up at them.

"Welcome to the Takara residence." She said excitedly.

"Yutaka? Is that you?"

"Konata?"

* * *

Naruhina43: Alright people, no more spanish. I just had to do a few sentences for spanish class.

Akira: Good! Now I can cuss in English!

Naruhina43: Oh great. Bye guys, I gotta go do _"Homework" _see you later.

Akira: I'm not done yet damn it!


	16. Hidden Emotions: Minami's past part 1

Naruhina43: Hey guys! *Dodges knife* I'm still fighting off those stupid ninja, but we're almost done! You wouldn't believe how hard it was to write and fight at the same time.

Rock-Lee: LEAF HURRICANE!

Kiba: Gatsuuga! Fang over Fang!

Sasuke: Fireball Jutsu!

Sakura: Fangirl scream attack!

Naruto: Rasengan!

Tsunade: Drunken yell attack!

Shizune: Umm, I don't know what to do.

Naruhina43: Well whatever that's the last one. Thanks guys, I owe you one. Or two. Or a thousand.

Rock-Lee: Thank you friend! Your burning passion of youth is evident!

Naruto: Shut up Lee!

Kiba: Seriously! You're getting really annoying!

Sasuke: So unless you want a "youthful" ass kicking, you better shut up!

Sakura: You tell him Sasuke!

Naruto: You're fangirling is just as annoying as Lee, Sakura!

Naruhina43: ENOUGH! Now we have to take care of Akira!

Akira: None of you can take me down. Even all of you together couldn't beat me! Especially not that emo kid with the duck butt hair style!

Sakura: What did you just say about Sasuke?!

Everyone: Uh-oh.

Naruhina43: Everyone take cover! Fangirl about to blow! I'll see you guys later! Please enjoy the story while this battle of the banshees begins!

* * *

"Welcome to the Takara residence."

"Yutaka?"

"Konata?"

"Yutaka, it is you!" Konata said running to hug the small girl in the door frame.

"Konata! How have you been?!" The little girl squeaked, embracing Konata back.

"I've been great. What about you? How've you been? What about Yui, is she okay? What are you doing here?" Konata asked all of this very quickly, leaving Yutaka's head spinning from the rapid downpour of questions assaulting her all at once.

"Uh, I'm fine, but can you repeat the other questions?" Yutaka asked dizzily.

"Yutaka, who is it?" A girl with mint green hair, bright blue eyes, and emotionless expression on her face appeared behind Yutaka. She was actually quite beautiful, but you tend to miss that when concentrating on her seemingly cold, expressionless face.

"Who are you?" Konata asked rather more rude than she had meant to be.

"I'm Minami Iwasaki. I live right across the street." She said, indicating the large house aligned with Miyuki's.

"Oh, alright. Sorry for sounding rude, you just surprised me. I'm Konata, nice to meet you." She said, sticking her hand out. Minami shook it, and gave a small smile.

"Konata? Yutaka's told me a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you." She said still giving the rare smile.

"Oh, really? Well we're here to see Miyuki. Is she home?" Konata asked kindly.

"Yes, wait one minute I'll go get her." Minami walked away, leaving the others to continue talking.

"_Konata's shorter than I expected." _She thought to herself. _"Just a bit taller than Yutaka. Interesting."_

As soon as Minami was out of earshot, Misao burst out.

"What the heck is going on? Konata, who is this?" She said pointing to Yutaka, who looked down guiltily.

"I thought you didn't have anymore family." She said angrily.

"Well you see, Yutaka and I have known each other for a while. I met her when she was little. I was four, and she was around one. But we visited each other every once in a while."

"When? You've been living with us since we were five." Misao asked, losing her anger.

"Remember those trips I take occasionally with Mom?" Konata asked.

"Wait, that's where you go every summer? How come we didn't know?"

"Well, I knew you would act like this. So I kept it secret."

"Oh. Alright then." Misao said reluctantly, still suspicious.

"So Yutaka, what are you doing here? Where's Yui?" Konata asked excitedly. Unexpectedly, Yutaka's face fell.

"Well, I'd rather not talk about Yui. But I live with Minami now. She's really nice to me, so I'm happy."

"Wait a minute, you live with Minami? And why don't you want to talk about Yui?" Konata asked disbelievingly, shock etched across her face.

"She doesn't care about me." Yutaka said sadly. "She got angry at me, and tried to hurt me. I ran away."

"You ran away! Yutaka, why? You're lucky you didn't get hurt by yourself!" Konata said worriedly.

"I would have been hurt worse if I stayed with Yui." Yutaka said darkly. Konata was confused. This wasn't the same little innocent ball of sunshine she had once known as Yutaka.

"Yutaka, since you're not hurt, I'm letting it slide for now. But after I'm done with the study session, we're calling Yui. I'll make sure nothing happens, and I'll get a full apology from her." Konata said seriously.

"No! It doesn't matter if she apologizes, unless she really meant it, because otherwise it means she doesn't want to see me, and she's only doing it because she has to. And I don't want that to happen." Yutaka said, starting to cry. Konata stroked the small girl's hair. She seemed to do that whenever she comforted someone. It just felt right.

"Yutaka, don't worry, everything will be all right. I promise." Yet another promise to yet another girl in distress. She really needed to learn to break that habit, or else she'd have a hard time keeping them all. Why did she give so many promises?

"Thanks Kona-chan. Thank you so much."

Ah yes. That's why. The affection. It felt great.

"Oh Konata, I didn't know you knew Yutaka." Miyuki had appeared, like Minami suddenly from behind Yutaka. The girls jumped away blushing. Konata gave Miyuki an accusing glare.

"Miyuki, why do you have to tease so much?" Konata said sarcastically, knowing that it wasn't normal for the girl to tease.

"Sorry, I just thought it was cute." Miyuki said smiling guiltily.

She led the girls down the front hall, which had rooms that branched off. On one side was a room with a movie screen that looked as if it belonged in movie theaters, and the room was filled with every kind of snack, American or Japanese, that you could imagine at a movie theater.

Across the hall, a room that seemed more like a small library was covered wall to wall, and every inch was covered in, books. And the books were in all sizes. Small books that looked as if they belonged to children, to incredibly large books that were covered in dust, looking as if they were ancient.

Another door led to giant kitchen. Large amounts of tantalizing treats, mountains of morsels, and all the other food metaphors you can think of, were stacked in this kitchen, with no one in it, but Miyuki said that around meals there were large amounts of chefs traveling around the kitchen.

She eventually led them to a staircase that seemed to go on forever. She led them up three flights, until she finally broke off, and walked down another hall to a room that seemed very small compared to the other rooms. It was painted pink and white, with bookcases around the room, and books scattered across the floor and bed. The bed was average sized, but it was carved very majestically. It had symbols, words, and many unrecognizable yet still amazing shapes and patterns carved into the wooden legs. Four posts rose from the corners, with the same markings, and led to a large sheet over the bed. The sheet was light, and read "Miyuki" in large pink threads sewed into it. The bed was currently covered in large, fluffy pink pillows. Minami lay on some of them, reading a book. As soon as she saw the others entering, she closed the book, and sat up straight, still giving a small smile. Konata felt something about that smile was wrong. Then it hit her.

"Minami, could you do me a favor." She asked.

"What?"

"Don't use fake emotions."

Minami's smile slid off automatically. She looked down.

"How did you know?"

"I can tell. People's emotions come naturally to me. I can tell by the little details. The small things that people don't notice. And your eyes, more than anything gave it away." Konata said calmly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to being social." Minami said sadly.

"Well would you like to study with us. I'm sure that if you're anything like what I think you are, you're a smart student." Konata said smiling. She had, unlike Minami, perfected the fake smile mask. Underneath she was thinking of how to get Minami more open. Something was wrong. Konata didn't know what, but she would find out. So help her, she would help anyone who needed it and deserved it.

"Really? U-uh, alright." Minami said shyly, poking her fingers together.

"_Why is she doing this for me?" _Minami thought to herself. She knew that Konata was trying to help her, but didn't know why.

She was good at reading other people too, but she did it, by getting rid of her emotions. Minami hadn't always been the shy, quiet girl she was now. She had once been as excited, and wild as Konata appeared. But she learned of emotion reading and became interested in it. She thought it would be helpful.

She learned to calm her emotions, in order to focus the calculating eyes she had been born and blessed with. But unfortunately, she found out that nearly everyone had something to hide. She ended up using her emotion reading skills more and more, leading her to using her own emotions less and less. Eventually she stopped using them all together, and kept her emotionless mask. But her thoughts and emotions still remained deep inside her. Kind of like the metaphor "Raging rivers always run deepest." That was Minami in a nutshell.

The girls had their study party, occasionally asking for help, and normally just talking about random stuff like they always did in the anime. Minami occasionally shot Konata curious glances. Konata did the same to Minami. They would sometimes catch each other's eyes, and look quickly away, blushing.

"_Damn! What the hell is with me, and every other girl I see?"_ Konata asked herself. _"Am I really that desperate? Man I'm pathetic. Atarashi, Hiyori, Misao, now Minami? What am I doing? I'm really starting to be a player. Damn!" _

"_Why do I feel this way around her? How come I feel like she's reading more than just my emotions? I'm so confused…" _Minami thought to herself at the same time.

After much time "studying" the girls packed up, and Miyuki invited them to stay for dinner. As the girls went out back to wait, they heard a loud barking and Minami turned around to be tackled by a large white dog, who immediately started licking her face wildly.

"Cherry! What are you doing here?" Minami asked the dog through her laughs. Her laugh was… well hard to describe for starters. It was different, but not in a bad way. It had a tinkle to it, along with a kind of giggle. It was almost like a little girl laugh, and it was entirely unique. Just like Minami.

The dog jumped off, and started for Konata, and knocked her down, repeating his actions all over again.

"Who's this big ball of fur, and saliva?" Konata said, also through her laughs.

"He's my dog, and his name's Cherry. I don't know why or how he got over here, but apparently he did, so I guess it can't be helped." Minami explained. She started walking back to her house, intending to put Cherry back, but Konata insisted that she come along. Minami knew something was going to happen.

"Minami…" Konata started. Minami looked curiously at her.

"Minami, I know this is going to sound weird, and not what you expected me to ask you about but… how did you meet Yutaka?"

* * *

Sakura: Another cliff hanger?! You sonofabitch!

Kagami: And we're still not in this chapter!

Naruhina43: Sorry! Sorry! Please don't hurt me! CLiff hangers keep readers coming back for more!

Neji: Fine now if you have another cliff hanger, than I'll hurt you. Badly.

Hinata: Me too!

Naruhina43: Why you Hinata?

Hinata: Because I love to read!

Naruhina43: Oh alright. Well everyone please enjoy this song by Akira while I run for my life from Neji.

Neji: Why?

Naruhina43: Cause eventually I'm going to have another cliff hanger. Bye!

Akira: About time. Anyway here's my song!

I've made it this far

Nearly become the star

That I've always dreamed

That I could be

And though I think this ride will never end

The truth is, you'll never see me again

I'm peaking right now

It's all down hill from here

No one will remember my name

In another year

I'm peaking right now

My career is at its height

It's karaoke for the rest of my life

I'm peaking right now…

Simon says I'm worthy

That would be great were he someone who's taste meant anything

The truth is, it doesn't matter if I can sing

Have you seen the charts, and the crap that they're playing?

That's why

I'm peaking right now

My future's full of pain

This whole time they've just been jerking my chain

I'm peaking right now

My spotlight time's been spent

Maybe if I'm lucky

I'll make the touring cast of rent

I'm peaking right now

The only things I have in store for me

Are therapy and binge drinking

And stories of how I almost made it

To anyone who's listening

I'm peaking right now

I'm almost out of time

I'm only 14 and this

Is as high as I will climb

I'm peaking right now

And when I get off the stage

I'll have to go back

To making minimum wage

I'm peaking right now

I'm peaking right

Welcome to Applebees, can I tell you about our specials?

Everyone: WHOOO HOOOO! Go Akira!

Akira: Thank you. Thank you.

Everyone: PLEASE COME BACK AGAIN!

Neji: Now than... NO MORE CLIFF HANGERS!


	17. AN

Sorry, the stuff at the end of the chapter was meant for American Modesty.


	18. Hidden Emotions: Minami's past part 2

Yo! 'Tis the Master of Randomness Naruhina43!

Naruhina43: Well anyway... Welcome back to The Girl with a Reason! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but I was busy with my other story. So, without further ado, straight from the mind of yours truly, the seventeenth chapter of The Girl Reason!

* * *

"Minami, I know this is going to sound weird, and not what you expected me to ask you about but… how did you meet Yutaka?"

"What?" Minami said surprised.

"Told you that you wouldn't expect it. I asked you how you met Yutaka." Konata said, grinning for some weird reason.

"W-well… Alright, I'll tell you."

_Yay! Flashback!_

_A girl with mint green hair walked out of the store, her arms loaded with grocery bags. She walked down the crowded streets, going over her shopping list in her head, when she heard sobs coming from down an alley. She stopped, and looked down, and saw a small child, crying her eyes out. The green haired girl walked up to her, and bent down._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked. The small girl stopped crying , her eyes wide in shock. She hadn't heard the girl come up to her._

"_W-who are you?" The small girl asked._

"_I'm Minami. Minami Iwasaki. Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The green haired girl asked seriously._

"_I'm Yutaka. Yutaka Kobayakawa. And I'm here because I ran away." The small girl said nervously. She looked up, and saw Minami frowning._

"_Why would you run away?" Minami asked concernedly. Yutaka's eyes sparkled with tears at this question._

"_My older sister, got angry at me. And she tried to hurt me." Yutaka said through closed eyes. Yutaka waited for Minami's questions to keep coming, but they never did. She opened her eyes, to see Minami's eyes had also swelled up with tears._

"_You poor thing." Minami wrapped her arms around the girl. So many words and emotions were put into that hug. There are many forms of affection. Likewise, there are many kinds of hugs. There are hugs that show pride. Hugs that show remorse. Hugs that show love. And there are hugs that show emotions beyond words. That was the hug that the girls were sharing. Sorrow, Love, Regret. Those were all in that hug, along with many other emotions._

"_Why do you care so much about me?" Yutaka asked as they broke apart. "You barely met me, and you're already so nice to me." Yutaka said slowly._

"_Why do I act like this? Do I really need an excuse to be kind? Surely you don't mind me helping?" Minami said smiling at the small girl's expression. Yutaka's eyes once again started watering, but this time they were happy tears. Yutaka's face broke into a small smile. She buried her head into Minami's shoulder's and started sobbing again, happy that she found someone who cared about her._

"_Thank you."_

_Aww, end of flashback_

As Minami finished her story, Konata's eyes glistened. She gave Minami a large happy smile. She looked down, and said quietly,

"Thank you for helping out Yu-chan. I really can't thank you enough. She and I are like sisters. But now I have another question. What are you hiding?" Konata's smile changed quickly to a frown as she asked this. Just like Minami's.

"Why do you want to know?" Minami asked almost angrily.

"Because I care about you. You helped Yutaka, so I know you're a good person, and I know that good people don't deserve to be sad, even though the universe doesn't work on, should and shouldn't ." Konata said caringly.

"But..." Minami paused, trying to think of a reason to not tell. She couldn't think of a good reason. She sighed deeply, and began talking

_What another Flashback?_

_A small girl with mint green hair is lying in an alley, and looks to be dead. Her clothes torn, her eyes wet. Her name is Minami (As if you didn't know that.) She suddenly stirs as a man steps over her._

"_Hey little girl." The man says evilly, a smirk on his face._

"_Girls like you shouldn't be out here. I'll have to show you why." He continued. He grabbed Minami by her hair, and pulled her up into a standing up position. Minami winced at the pain, but she didn't react._

"_Aaw, it's no fun if you don't get hurt."_

"_I don't care anymore." She whispered, tears leaking out her eyes._

"_Oh really? Well then, I guess you won't mind when I do this!" He yelled, and brought his fist smashing into the side of Minami's face. She fell to the ground, a large bump on her cheek, but she didn't respond._

"_I don't mind." She said quietly once again._

"_Why you little bitch! I'll kill you for talking to me like that." The man roared._

"_Fine with me. It's not like anyone cares enough to feel bad about it." The little girl said sadly. She seemed depressingly mature for a girl her age._

"_Alright then. I'll make it quick, and put you out of your misery, you little fuck up!" The man roared again, pulling out a handgun, and pointing it at the girl's head. Unfortunately for him, his yelling had attracted attention, and he was immediately rushed by cops, and civilians alike. As they wrestled, the gun dropped in front of Minami, who picked it up, and looked into the barrel. It was still loaded. She looked at the men wrestling on the ground, then back at the gun. No one would notice, no one would care, if she did it. As she put the barrel to her face, she began to cry. She put her finger on the trigger, and prepared to pull. She hesitated, scared stiff to do what she was trying so hard to do. All of a sudden, the gun moved, and she pulled the trigger instinctively. _

_BANG!_

_A body hit the floor. The body of the man who had tried to kill her earlier. And Minami, instead of being pierced by his gun and sent to blissful oblivion, had killed him instead. Minami broke down, dropped the gun, and began sobbing. The police men looked down sadly on her, as they moved the body of the man away. They took her by the arms, and brought her to the car, where she lay on the back seat, listening to the men talk, and watched the buildings pass by. Minami fell asleep, as the car sped down the road, and the sirens blared…_

…

_Minami woke up in a small whit room, with a large white bed. Everything was clean, and bright._

"_Where am I?" She thought to herself. She heard voices outside the door of the room._

"_So where did you find this girl again?" One voice said._

"_Well I found her in an alley, with a guy about to pull the trigger on her, we tackled him, she got the gun, he got away, tried to grab the gun and bang. She killed him." Another voice explained._

"_S-she killed him?! A little girl killed a full grown man?" The first voice said in disbelief._

"_Only because she was scared. Well so would you if you were small, and had a crazy man holding a gun to your head." The second voice said._

"_Well alright. But what are we going to do? We can't put her in jail can we?"_

"_It was self defense, and from a little girl no less. I don't think she'll be in trouble."_

"_But where's she going to go? She was living in the streets wasn't she?"_

"_We already contacted a woman who might be her Mother. She'll just have to go back home."_

"_NO!" Minami shouted out loud. Accidently of course. The two police men came in._

"_What, what's wrong kid?" One asked._

"_Y-you can't send me back to there… I hate her, she kicked me out. I nearly died because of her!" Minami shouted crazily. She was going slowly insane because of what had happened to her._

"_But you're Mom…"_

"_She's not my Mommy! I don't have a Mommy! I live in an orphanage!" Minami said quickly._

"_What? Because we found a lady that looks just like you." The man said._

"_That's not true. The lady in the orphanage doesn't look anything like me!" Minami said angrily._

"_Well this lady says she'd be happy to take you." The man said kindly. _

"_R-really?" Minami asked, eyes wide in shock. As she went over the man's word in her head, she smiled and whispered a small thank you, and the cops left. She lied back down into her bed, and thought of what might happen to her. If what the man said was true, she would finally have a family._

"_I have a new Mommy. I have a new Mommy. Thank god." And she continued mumbling like that, until she fell asleep once again…_

…

_Minami woke again, but this time, in a room that was unfamiliar to her._

"_Where am I?" She asked again, but this time out loud._

"_You're in your new home." A woman's voice said from her side. Minami gasped and jumped. She looked sideways and looked at the woman who had just spoken. The woman was tall, and had short green hair. It was a slightly darker shade than Minami's, but her eyes were the exact same shade of sky blue as Minami's._

"_W-who are you?" Minami asked sheepishly, pulling the covers of her bed up to her eyes._

"_I'm your new Mom." She said simply, hugging Minami. Minami's eyes once again widened in shock, but it was quickly replaced with a happy smile, followed by tears._

_Minami simply leaned and hugged the woman she now had to call Mom._

"_You're welcome sweety. Now you go take a bath, and then we'll eat some lunch, and get you some new clothes." She said kindly. Minami got up slowly, and made her way to the bathroom with her new Mom. She closed the door, and undressed, then turned on the water, and made sure it was as hot as she could handle._

_She slid into the steaming water, and silently thanked the gods for the fortunate turn she had had in her life._

_Once again, the end of another Flashback_

"And that's what happened. The lady from the orphanage kicked me out, and I was nearly killed by a crazed man. I was adopted quickly by a woman who looks like me, and may have been my actual birth mother."

"But it sounds like that would encourage you to trust people." Konata said accusingly.

"Well it did. And during school, I made a lot of friends. But after school ended, they moved away, and I never saw them again. I stopped believing in friends, so I stopped trusting. My friends never stayed, and I always thought it was because of me."

"And yet you still helped Yutaka. If you don't trust, then why'd you help her?" Konata said confusedly.

"Well, when I saw her crying like that, all alone, thinking that no one loved her, she reminded me so much of… Me. When I was living that damn life, I felt the same way. And I couldn't stand to see someone like that. No one deserves to be hurt like that." Minami said sadly.

"I understand." Konata said simply. Minami looked up and saw that Konata was crying, her head down.

"I know what it's like to feel alone. I saw…Or at least I thought I saw, my Mother die. And then almost right after that, I found out that my dad died." Konata told Minami bitterly. She wasn't even sure why she told Minami all this. She was telling a girl that she barely knew, and who had trouble herself with trusting others, her most personal and painful secret. But then it hit her. She told Minami for the same reason Minami helped Yutaka. She couldn't stand to see others hurt by feeling alone in the world, and she did whatever she could to help. At the same time Minami finally figured out what she had felt towards Konata earlier. It wasn't the kind of love she had thought at first, but it was a love. It was the love that she gave to her mother, and the love she wished she could give to a father. She loved Konata as a mother. As a family member, and as someone who cared about her.

"Konata, why did you decide to help people like me? Like us? People who lost family."

Konata did something very surprising. She laughed. She laughed loudly, failing to contain the outbreak of laughter. As she calmed down, with Minami staring at her, perplexed at Konata's behavior, Konata put a straight face back on.

"Minami, nothing I think of can fit as an answer. So I'm going to use something you told Yutaka instead. I believe it was "Do I really need an excuse to be kind?" Konata said. Minami looked shocked for a second, but her look of shock changed to a look of happiness.

"I'm glad you're here Konata. You're the best." She said tearily, as she hugged Konata the same way she had hugged her Mom the first time she met her. Konata smiled and thanked her.

"I'm glad to help."

As the girls continued to hug, Cherry ran up to the girls, and tried to get in between them.

"Aw look! Cherry wants some love too!" Konata said adoringly. They gave Cherry a quick petting, then dropped him off at Minami's house, and went back to Miyuki's house.

Konata smiled, and thought to herself, _"Over all, I think this was a good day."

* * *

_Naruhina43: Yay! Chapter 17 down! Alright, just another note. After this story, and my other story are finished, (Which isn't going to happen for a while) I am going to stop writing big, epic stories, and try my hand at just plain light, happy stories that are like the continuation of lucky Star. No death, do darkness, and probably a few crack-fic moments. So look out for those, and I'll see you next ti-

Akira: What the heck, again with me not being in the story?!

Naruhina43: Oh no.

Minoru: Akira, wait up!

Akira: Shut up you idiot!

Neji: You shouldn't talk like that little girl.

Akira: Did you just call me little girl?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!

Neji: I am Neji Hyuuga, and you are a prissy, spoiled little brat, who needs to be taught a lesson.

Naruhina43: Uh, dude, I don't think that's a good idea.

Neji: Why?

Naruhina43: She's a fucking lunatic dude. She'll rip your vocal chords out and use them as a jump rope before you can even say "Ow".

Neji: Oh crap.

Naruhina43: Yeah.

Naruto: Well we can all take her on as a team.

Akira: Alright with me! I'll beat you all up at the same time! Get ready mother fucker.

Naruhina43: You really need to cut down on the cussing.

Akira: Fuck you!

Naruhina43: See?

Akira: Aw, shut up moron.

Naruhina43: Alright, good enough. Now everybody fight!

Everyone: MORTAL KOMBAT! *music*

Naruhina43: *Anime sweat drop* Whatever, I'll see you guys later.


	19. The Chapter with no Title

Naruhina43: Hey everybody, this is the 18th chapter of The Girl with a Reason! I'm really excited because I originally excpected this to last about 20 chapters, but now it's going to last much longer! So sit back, relax, make sure you're not to old to move the mouse and enjoy!

* * *

Konata and Minami stayed silent on the short trip to back to Miyuki's house, neither of them looking at each other. Konata opened the front door, and immediately was struck by an amazing aroma of different delicious smelling foods. Konata started to drool as she ran in, searching for the kitchen. She finally found it, with Minami barely keeping up, and they both saw all of their friends sitting around a large table, with food being carried in by many waiters from all sides. Konata rushed and sat between her sisters, while Minami took a seat between Yutaka and Miyuki. They all stared hungrily, except for Miyuki and Minami who both obviously ate here too much to be awed by it. As the food was set around them, they managed to figure out the different kinds. Turkey, Roast Beef, Chicken, Ham, Roast Duck, and many other types of meat caught Misao's eyes. All sorts of fruits, vegetables, and rare looking delicacies were what Konata was focusing on, and the others just ate whatever they could get their hands on. As the room filled with laughter and talk, the girls forgot all their troubles and got caught up in the moment. Then Konata's cell phone went off. She flipped it open and stared at the screen with her mouth open.

"Who is it Kona-chan?" Misao asked her.

"I got a text. From Ms. Kuroi." She said in bewilderment.

"What? Why would she be texting you? And texting you instead of calling?"

"Let's see what she wants." Konata said as she read the message silently.

They waited for a few minutes before

"Well what does she want?" Misao asked impatiently.

"Did you forget to do your homework again Kona-chan?" Kireina asked strictly.

"No. She's asking if we want to have a girl's night tomorrow." Konata said surprised.

"What?" The group of girl's all asked together.

"I don't get it either, but that's what it says. So are you guys in?" Konata asked around. The other girls just muttered, and Konata took this as a yes.

"Yes it is then!" She said happily as she texted her teacher back. The girls continued talking, and eating, affectively ruining Kagami's diet. After awhile the girls stopped eating and retreated to the movie room. They debated on whether to watch a romance movie, or a horror movie. They decided on horror. Yutaka became freaked out when they came to that decision because she scared easily, so she asked Miyuki if she could stay in her room until it was over. Miyuki agreed and led her and Minami to her room. Minami went under the excuse of looking after Yutaka, but in truth, she also hated horror movies. As the movie played, all the girls eventually hid their faces and covered their ears… All of them except Konata. Konata's emerald eyes were full of mischief at the reactions of her friends. Oh yes she was going to have fun tonight, but after the movie. She continued watching the classic "Girl gets left alone, being unknowingly stalked by something, and then gets messily killed."

As Misao sat in the small theater, she looked anywhere but at the screen. She noticed Konata smiling, and hoped that she wasn't involved in anything she was planning. She watched the movie anyway, and as she watched, she unconsciously snuggled close to Konata. Konata looked surprise, but grinned evilly, and while Misao's eyes were closed, she dug her fingers into her back, and said "Boo!"

Misao jumped and blushed as she realized that she had been tricked.

"Alright, let's stop the movie!" Konata said loudly. Miyuki agreed and turned on the lights, the turned off the projector.

"Aw, was someone scared?" Konata asked teasingly to the still blushing Misao.

"Be quiet Konata." Misao muttered blushing harder.

"Don't worry I won't let anything hurt you." Konata continued.

"Konata please stop." Misao half begged.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed Misa-chan." Konata said pinching Misao's cheeks.

"STOP IT!" Misao yelled. She blushed again and hid her face.

"Sorry Misa-chan, I didn't mean anything by it." Konata said guiltily.

"I know, but still. I've had weird day, and you aren't helping anything." Misao said slightly guiltily, but an anger crept up inside her, and she struggled to suppress it as she looked into Konata's face.

"Sorry." Konata said again.

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it." Misao said looking away. "Well it's about time we left for home isn't it?"

"Oh yeah!" Konata said checking the time on her cell. It was already about 8 o'clock. If they wanted to wake up in time for school tomorrow then they needed to get home quick. The three sisters said their goodbyes to Miyuki, Yutaka, and Minami. The last two had just come down a couple of minutes ago. Konata gave Yutaka a hug and told her not to worry about Yui, and that Konata would talk to her after school tomorrow. Konata then walked out of the door with Misao, who was still trying to keep from getting angry, and Kireina in tow…

"**So Konata, did you enjoy the visit as much as you thought you would?"** Kuragari asked smugly.

"Well I don't think enjoy is the best word for it, but it certainly was interesting." Konata said with Misao, Kireina, and Ankoku sitting next to her. Kireina's reaction had been the same as Misao's when she suddenly found herself in an unfamiliar place that gave the impression that you were in a sewer. She eventually calmed down and greeted Ankoku and Kuragari as she had when she talked to them through Konata. The three talked for a while after they had gotten home. Misao's anger had finally been replaced with tiredness. Now as the three sisters talked with the two adults, they woke up quite effectively. The three talked for about an hour then went back to reality. Kireina had the same reaction as Misao had had when she suddenly found her self being choked by an intensely thick mist. Konata, before going to bed, went over her to-do list in her head.

"Get some sleep, go to school, go to a party with Ms. Kuroi, talk to Yui, go to my house to search for a note my father who isn't dead left me. That's not the typical to do list a normal person had." She said smiling. She drifted off into a deep sleep, wondering what might happen to her in the next few days…

…

Ms. Kuroi woke with a headache.

"Damn hangover." She mumbled to herself. She got up to see if her son was up yet, and sure enough, Atarashi was already eating at the table, fully dressed, and it looked like he had already showered.

"_I'm getting old if my son beats me in the morning." _She thought drowsily. She headed into the shower, her head still hurting…

In Atarashi's head.

"_Why can't I get her out of my head? Why do I feel like I know her?" _Atarashi asked himself angrily. Ever since he had seen that girl run out of his performance at school, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He stared into his soggy cereal, still lost in thought. He thought of the tears the girl had shed at the sight of him, and assumed that meant she knew him too. But where? The only thing he could think of was that girl he knew when he was young, but his mo said that she moved far away. How could he know her? He missed his friend Konata, and knew that he would meet her again, but didn't know when. Now he saw his mother come out in her teacher outfit and dumped his cereal into the sink, grabbed his backpack, and joined his mother in the car, getting ready for what he knew was going to be another monotonous day at school.

* * *

Naruhina43: Yay! Atarashi makes his return! I hope you liked this chapter, and now, it's time for me to go to bed so that I don't oversleep for school tomorrow. See you next time!


	20. Patty's Appearance

Naruhina43: Welcome, welcome one and all, to: The Girl with a Reason! I hope you enjoy! Please Review, and I hope you like it!

* * *

As Atarashi said goodbye to his mom at the school, he headed for the library. He opened up his laptop and opened the file he had been looking at for so long. The lyrics to his new song. It wasn't complete yet, not even close, but he could tell it would be great. It had changed so many times to reflect his emotions that would change quickly and thus leading to another change. At this rate, he would never get it finished. "Oh well." He sighed aloud. He set to work trying to think of new lyrics, but he didn't get very far. His mind was still mostly focused on Konata. _"Damn it! I can't let her distract me! But of course it doesn't matter because she is anyway. Stupid non-disciplined mind!" _Atarashi couldn't believe what he had just thought. He slapped his palm to his face saying quietly,

"Stupid non-disciplined mind. Wow. I really am getting weird. Alright man, get a grip." He said bracingly. He went on to the internet and listened to the music video of one of his favorite songs to clear his head. He was feeling much more relaxed after the bell rang, signaling the start of school. He walked out and sighed with a temporary happiness. He let his feet guide him to his class, but he bumped into someone. It was a young looking girl with short blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, he couldn't help but notice, very large breasts. _"Stupid hormones!"_

He got up, and helped her pick up her books.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." She said blushing brightly. She bent down to gather her things, and Atarashi couldn't help but sneak a peek at her exposed cleavage. Even after all those years, his perverted side would not go away.

"No it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." He said apologetically. He gave her the books he had managed to find. He looked at her youthful appearance.

"So are you a student here? You look a little young to be in high school." Atarashi asked interestedly.

"Actually, I'm only here for a music class. My school is letting those of us who are really talented go to a high school for lessons." The girl said brightly.

"Oh really? So what instrument do you play?" Atarashi said quickly.

"Piano." She said simply.

The bell rang again.

"Oh cra- crud. I better run. I hope we see each other again." Atarashi said hurriedly, before rushing off. After he made it to his class, it occurred to him that he hadn't even asked her name. He smacked himself and went in.

……

"Patty! What are you doing here?!"

"Hiyori! I'm here for music classes. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for art classes."

The girl that Atarashi had just met earlier and Hiyori rushed to greet each other. They had known each other for a long time. They embraced and then let go and smiled at each other.

"So what's it like here?" Patty asked eagerly. "I know you've been here for awhile, and I wanted to ask you."

"It's pretty cool. Oh, hey, do you remember that Konata girl I told you about?" Hiyori asked excitedly.

"The one you have a crush on?" Patty asked innocently. Hiyori hung her head in defeat and irritation at that comment.

"Yes, the one I have a crush on. Anyway, she goes here, so at least I already know someone." Hiyori continued.

"Does she know yet?" Patty asked in serious voice.

"Unfortunately yes. I told her, and she said that she already has someone she wants." Hiyori said sadly. Patty hugged her comfortingly.

"But it's not all bad. She said that if things didn't work, then she'd try going out with me, and see if she likes it." Hiyori said hopefully. Patty stopped.

"So basically she's using you as a back-up plan?" She asked seriously.

"Well I guess you could say that, yeah. But she's only doing it because she's a good friend." Hiyori said earnestly.

"Well I still think it's a bit mean. I mean, she gets your hopes up, and now she's probably going to send them crashing down when she starts going out with this other person." Patty said angrily.

"What? What's wrong with you Patty?" Hiyori asked seriously. This wasn't the same Patty she knew.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again!" Patty half-shouted.

"I won't! As long as she's happy, so am I." Hiyori said calmingly. It didn't work.

"That's even worse! She's controlling your mind! You should be aloud to feel sad if you want." Patty said indignantly.

"Patty, what's wrong? You aren't acting normal. I'm worried about you."

"What are you talking about?" Patty snapped. "I'm acting fine. And I'm the one who should be worrying about you."

"No Patty, your wrong. Something's up, and I want to know what!" Hiyori shouted.

"And why would I tell you something that's none of your business?" Patty asked angrily. Hiyori couldn't believe her ears.

"Why should you tell me? Why should you tell your best friend since 1st grade? Why should you tell the girl who's always been there to help you, and the girl who's been trading secrets with you for 5 years? Why don't you tell me? It's obvious that something's wrong, and neither of us are leaving until I find out." Hiyori said angrily.

"I don't have to take this." Patty said angrily and she turned to leave. Hiyori wasn't having it. She grabbed Patty's wrist and swung her around.

"Tell me what's going on!"

"No! It's none of your damn business! You stupid, art obsessed, four-eyed, FREAK!"

SMACK!

Both girls froze. Hiyori stood with an icy glare directed towards Patty. A glare that could freeze hell over, when she was looking at the sky.

"Never call me that again." She whispered. She hated herself for what she just did, but she just snapped. She had been called a freak, and by her best friend for crying out loud!

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't… I can't… I shouldn't have… I'm sorry." Patty stumbled out. She held her cheek where a fresh red mark could still be seen I the shape of a hand.

"It's okay." Hiyori said quietly, breathing heavily. "I know you didn't mean it."

"No, don't forgive me so easily! I called you a freak! I shouldn't have, you didn't deserve to be called that!" Patty said guiltily.

"Patty, I did deserve that. I deserved it because I couldn't help my best friend. And I'm sorry I smacked you. I just freaked out." Hiyori said sadly.

"No, I deserved it." Patty said also sadly. This cycle continued for a few more times before Hiyori halted it, saying, "Alright, this could go on for awhile, so let's just say that we both deserved what we got, alright?"

"Okay." Patty said quietly.

"Okay. Now come over here, so we can make up." Hiyori said, pulling Patty into a hug once again. Patty teared up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Be quiet. You have nothing to be sorry for. Now do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Hiyori asked kindly.

"Not now. Maybe after school." Patty said in a small voice. She hadn't been this quiet for a long time.

"Okay, I'll see you after school." Hiyori said kindly, and left.

Patty sighed.

"This isn't at all how I imagined telling her. It's not how I imagined telling her about either of them. But now she'll know, and I can only hope for the best." Patty said sadly. She patted her stomach, and went to class.

* * *

Naruhina43: Alright, so Patty is back, and I hope you enjoyed this bit of story. Please Review.

Akira: YOU BETTER FREAKING REVIEW!

Naruhina43: *Snaps Fingers*

Akira: *Gagged, and Blindfolded* WADAFUH!

Naruhina43: Alright then, that concludes the chapter! See you all next time!


	21. Confessions and One Heck of a Story!

Naruhina43: Welcome back! I can't believe this is the 20th chapter! Lately, I've had so many songs stuck in my head, the latest of which are Patty's Character Song, Saidai Seich Carnival, and the song Santa Fe from Rent. Randomness! And now for the story itself! Please enjoy!

* * *

As Hiyori hurried to the courtyard, assuming that that would be where Patty would want to meet, she thought of the conflict they had had earlier. She knew Patty had not meant anything she had called Hiyori, but she was still disturbed by it. What could have made her friend suddenly turn on her in a rage? What could suddenly make Patty so violently protective of Hiyori's feelings? As obvious as Hiyori found the answer, she just didn't want to admit it.

"This must be how Konata felt when I told her." Hiyori said quietly to herself. She came back to reality as she saw Patty sitting alone on a low wall. She had her head down, and she was muttering something to herself too quietly for Hiyori to hear.

"I'm hear." Hiyori said just loudly enough for Patty to hear. Patty's head snapped up, and she said hi, then looked back at the ground. Hiyori sat next to her, and had a sad look on her face. Something big was happening, and she needed to know what.

"Patty, please. Tell me what's wrong." Hiyori said pleadingly.

"Alright. I owe you that much." Patty agreed. She looked up to the bright, blue sky, with clouds moving lazily across, taunting her. She sighed and began.

"I guess it starts out about a month ago. You remember that boy I went out with for a while, right? Kiyachi?"

"Yeah, but you broke up with him, didn't you?" Hiyori asked surprised.

"Yes, I did. And that's part of the reason why I'm here. You see, when we broke up, he got… Violent. He yelled, and cussed, and tried to hurt me. Needless to say, my parents kicked him out immediately. But, that look, that glare he gave me when I shut the door in his face, told me that I would regret it." Patty said sadly. Hiyori continued to stare, not sure she was liking where this was going.

"Well, Kiyachi was planning something ever since that night, and I knew it. But unfortunately, I didn't think he could do much. So I stupidly ignored the feeling. After about two weeks, he finally got his revenge. One night, I was in my room, reading my manga, and then I went to the bathroom. When I came back, he was waiting behind the door. He snuck up, and grabbed me. He put his hand over my mouth so that it was hard to hear me. He tied me up with rope that he brought with him, and then gagged me. He actually tossed me out the window. Thankfully my room is on the first floor, He carried me all the way to his house, and then he… He… He took me…" Patty said, tears falling quickly from her eyes. Hiyori gasped and stared. Patty was raped? What the hell was this world coming to?

"He untied me and then before I could get the feeling back in my legs, he threw me on the bed, and tied me up to it. He cut off my clothes, and then he… He took off his and said… "You knew I was going to get you back. And now it's happening. You broke my heart, now I'm gonna break your virginity." Patty sobbed at this point. Hiyori surpressed a snort.

"_That was one of the stupidest lines I've ever heard. You broke my heart, now I'll break your virginity? At least try and be somewhat original if you're going to use corny humor." _Hiyori thought to herself, but immediately felt guilty. Why is she thinking of stuff like that at such a serious moment. She didn't know. Meanwhile, Patty managed to compose herself enough to continue.

"And so he… He did it. He did me so hard, that he bruised me." Patty began to sob again, trying hard to be strong enough to say what she really needed to.

"That BASTARD!" Hiyori yelled in a rage. How dare someone hurt Patty like that.

"He's in jail now." Patty said quietly. Hiyori still kept her anger. Jail wasn't enough. She wanted him dead. And she would be the one to kill him, even if it meant going to jail herself. She would make sure he payed.

"I still need to tell you something. Two things actually." Patty said scared at Hiyori's reaction. Hiyori calmed down some at the look on Patty's face. She was silently pleading with Hiyori to stop. Hiyori sat down, and let Patty continue.

"So after I got away a couple of hours later, I managed to get home. I got my Mom to call the cops, and they went down to Kiyachi's house and arrested him. He gave a full confession. And then my Mom took me to the doctors to make sure nothing was seriously wrong with me after that. They put me through physical and mental tests to make sure I was fully stable. And then they took the pregnancy test. And even though it was still early, it read positive. And now I'm pregnant, because of Kiyachi." Patty said sadly. She didn't cry this time. She had cried herself dry of tears. Hiyori backed away, but quickly moved back. She hugged Patty tenderly, crying now, almost as if she took Patty's tears.

"But that's not it. There's still one more thing I want to tell you. That's the real reason why I came here. I'm not here for music lessons, but I came here to look for you. And that's why I want to ask you this. Hiyori… Will you be it's Mother? It's other Mother?" Patty asked suddenly, looking straight into Hiyori's eyes. Hiyori looked shocked.

"Hiyori, I love you. I've loved you ever since a week before I broke up Kiyachi. Loving you was the reason I broke up with him in the first place." Patty said her eyes shining. Before Hiyori could react, Patty pulled her into a kiss. Hiyori didn't pull back, but didn't lean in. She didn't know what to do. She simply allowed it to happen. Just like Konata had done with Hiyori. To comfort the girl who loved her. As they pulled away for breath, they both blushed heavily.

"Yes." Hiyori said suddenly.

"W-what?" Patty said, her blush getting larger.

"Yes, I'll be it's mother. And yes, I love you too." Hiyori said happily. She knew it was true. And she refused to use her a back-up plan. Patty deserved better than that, especially with what she had been put through. The two kissed again, and this time they both enjoyed, and they kissed with a passion. Even with what had happened, Hiyori had not forgotten her promise to kill Kiyachi. But she would wait for that. For now it was time to focus on the girl in front of her. Hiyori smiled into the kiss, and wished that this didn't have to end. Unfortunately, Konata walked in on them, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

Naruhina43: Alright, so that was chapter 20! Man, so many things that are happening in this story just come to me at random! I only got the idea for Patty being pregnant about 18 hours ago. But please review anyway. Thanks for reading!


	22. Hiyori's Introductions

"Hey guys, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Konata said as she walked in on the new couple. They blushed and scooted away from each other.

"Hiyori I'm hurt. You already found someone. And here I get my hopes up." Konata said in a tone of mock hurt. Patty scowled, making Konata frown for real.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Konata asked confused.

"Stop making fun of Hiyo-chan!" Patty said angrily.

"I wasn't! I was just teasing, I do it to everyone. It's nothing personal, just part of who I am. I never mean anything by it." Konata explained quickly. Patty's scowl lightened, but she still frowned.

"Fine. I just don't really like it that much." She said huffily. Konata sighed in relief.

"So Konata, what are you doing here?" Hiyori inquired.

"Well I came to say that my teacher Ms. Kuroi invited me and my friends to a girl's night, and I just wanted to see if you could come. Your little friend there could come if she wanted to." Konata said happily.

"Alright, I'll come. Just tell me where it is, and I'll see you later."

"I'm not actually sure where it is, because Ms. Kuroi's going to pick us up, so actually you should just come to my house by six, and you can come with me." Konata said happily.

"Alright. Patty, are you coming?" Hiyori asked her new girlfriend.

"Alright." She said simply.

"Well that's settled. I'll see you guys at around 5, or 5:30. Oh and it's casual, so you don't need to get all dressed up for it." Konata said, turning away, and hurrying off to presumably meet with her sisters.

"You wanna come home with me Patty-chan?" Hiyori asked Patty casually.

"Okay. I'm glad I get to spend the night with you." She agreed and snuggled her head onto Hiyori's shoulder. Hiyori held back a flinch, but let her continue. She didn't know how to react to this new sensation. She had never done this before, but obviously Patty had done it with that scumbag, Kiyachi. Hiyori let it go, and rested her head on Patty's. They remained in that position for awhile, before Hiyori's mom pulled up to the curb. They broke apart and walked up.

"Oh, hi Patty. Are you coming home with us?" Mrs. Tamura asked brightly.

"Only for awhile Mom. We'll be going to a girl's night out with my friends." Hiyori explained.

"Okay honey, get in." Mrs. Tamura said unlocking the backseat doors.

Hiyori let out an inward sigh of relief, thinking that her Mom hadn't seen them snuggling. However she had. She just didn't let them know. She smiled, as she recalled her first relationship, and was glad that Hiyori found someone. She didn't have a problem with lesbians. In fact, she was a bi-sexual herself, so she approved of it. But she had been so looking forward to having grandkids.

The drive to the Tamura's house wasn't very long. Only 8 minutes at the most. But it was still a pretty long walk, so they still drove. The new couple talked in the back for quite awhile, and Mrs. Tamura noticed that they didn't mention anything about them being together. Mrs. Tamura assumed that they didn't know that she was aware of their relationship, so she decided to break the ice.

"So when did you two get together?"

Hiyori and Patty froze. They were both blushing furiously.

"H-how'd you know?" Hiyori asked shakily.

"I saw you snuggling." She said simply. Hiyori cursed herself for letting it get so far in public.

"It's alright, I completely approve." She said calmingly. Hiyori took this as some comfort.

"Thanks Mom. That means a lot to me. I'm sure Patty appreciates it too." Hiyori said, looking at the girl who had fainted from embarrassment.

"Wow, does she really faint that easily?" Hiyori asked aloud. Her mother laughed and shrugged. The mother and daughter talked the rest of the way there, and after they pulled up, Hiyori gently shook Patty awake. Well, she gently shook her in an attempt to wake her up. Unfortunately, Patty was a heavy sleeper.

"Patty-chan, wake up. Patty-chan, we're here." Hiyori whispered. Patty gave no response. Hiyori let out a sigh and shouted, "PATTY-CHAN!" Patty's head shot up, looking for the source of the noise.

"We're here Patty-chan." Hiyori said grinning. Patty pouted, but smiled and let Hiyori help her out of the car.

"You two make such a good couple!" Mrs. Tamura said in a girly voice. The girls blushed again, but thanked her.

"Of course now I can't have grandkids." She said with a sigh. The girls gulped, but Hiyori covered it up.

"You never know Mom." She said vaguely.

"I suppose you're right." Mrs. Tamura said with a happy sigh.

"Alright Patty, let's go to my room. We can spend some time together, and get ready for the girl's night tonight." Hiyori said with a smile. She took Patty's hand, and led her upstairs.

"Have fun." Mrs. Tamura said with a perverted grin. "And try not to make _too _much noise."

"Mom!" Hiyori said with a blush.

"I'm kidding dear." Mrs. Tamura said with a sigh.

"Well I'm glad I didn't get my sense of humor from you." Hiyori said retorted. She led Patty upstairs, and closed the door…

………

"So what was that about Kona-chan?" Misao asked interestedly.

"Just inviting Hiyori to that girl's night." Konata explained.

"Oh? Alright. So who else is coming?" Misao asked surprised.

"Miyuki, the Hiiragi twins, My little cousin Yutaka, and Minami. And some girl that Hiyori knows." Konata listed off the guests on her fingers.

"Well this should be an interesting night." Misao said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes it should. Me and Ms. Kuroi already have a few things to do tonight." Konata said happily.

"You're really taking this seriously." Misao said with a grin.

"Yup! It's been awhile since I've spent anytime with her, so I want to make it awesome!" Konata said with a passionate fire in her eyes. Misao sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I should've known you'd be so interested in something like this." Misao said with a kind of grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Konata asked heatedly.

"Nothing, it's just I don't see you like this, so it's just kind of weird." Misao said with quickly.

"Oh. Well, alright." Konata said uncertainly.

"So what kind of stuff are you planning?" Misao asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Konata said mysteriously. She laughed and ran ahead, leaving her sisters to try and catch up.


	23. Sisterly Hate

Naruhina43: Hey people! Now I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I can explain... Alright so I can't explain. But at least I'm updating now! Anyway, I hope oyu enjoy this chapter. It's the first event from when the girl's night starts.

* * *

Ding Dong…

Atarashi sighed. He knew that his mom had planned an all girls night, and knew that it was tonight, but what he didn't know, was that if it was an all girls party, then why did his mom make him stay in his room, but he wasn't allowed to leave the house. He would never understand woman. He got up off the couch, and turned off the TV. He went to the door. He opened it, and saw Misao, Kireina, and Konata. His heart dropped into his stomach as he saw the short blue girl, but he didn't let it show.

"Hello. My Mom's still talking in her room to another of our guests, so she'll be right out. You can make yourselves comfortable. And don't mind me, I'm only here to man the door." He said politely. The girls bowed back and walked in. Konata glanced at Atarashi, but he didn't look back at her. The girls sat down in one of the couches that formed a semi-circle, and talked happily, while Atarashi leaned against the wall next to the door, with his eyes closed, his iPod blasting in his ears. Thankfully, he was close enough that he could still hear both the doorbell and any knock, so he could listen to his music. He opened his eyes once, and he saw something interesting. He turned off his iPod as he saw his mom and her friend come out, and Konata froze.

"You!" She gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. Yui was showing her face after she had abandoned Yutaka.

"Oh, hey Konata!" Yui said happily, completely oblivious to the death glare Konata was sending her.

"So, where's _Yutaka_?" Konata spat venomously. Yui froze, as she understood what was going on.

"N-now Konata, I can explain." She said in a frightened voice.

"Oh you better be able to! And it had better be a damn good explanation for what you did to Yutaka!" Konata said in a rage.

"C-calm down Konata." Yui said nervously.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down?!" Konata asked getting angry again. "Why should I calm down?! You kicked Yutaka out on the street, and she nearly was nearly dead when she was found! And she was lucky that Minami _did _find her, or else she would had been, and so would you!" Konata yelled again. Misao and Kireina had to restrain her from jumping on Yui.

"Explain already! We can't hold her forever!" Misao said angrily.

"Alright! Ok so Kiyotaka, my husband, tells me that he has to go on another business trip. So I decide to drown out my disappointment by drinking with Nanako." Yui started.

"Kuroi." Ms. Kuroi said quickly. She didn't like people using her first name, even Yui.

The she realized what Yui said.

"And I thought you didn't have husband." She said accusingly.

"Is this really the time for that?" Yui asked desperately.

"Alright, continue." Ms. Kuroi said with a sigh.

"Ok, so I get home from the bar, and of course it starts affecting me, so I start thinking of my husband. And so I got really angry, and the alcohol gets me even angrier. Then Yutaka came in, and, I don't know, I guess I just didn't really want to see my family right then, so I told her to get out. I didn't mean for her to leave the house. After I sobered up, and realized that Yutaka had gone, I had all of the cops I could get help me find her. But we couldn't. I was afraid. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." She said apologetically.

"So let me get this straight. You got drunk, and took out anger at some guy you married on Yutaka? Why would you do that?!" Konata asked in an outrage of her own. At least she had an excuse to be angry.

"I was drunk! I wasn't thinking!" She said desperately.

"Well that's obvious! You never think do you?! You're always just one big ball of reckless sunshine! You married a guy you had been dating for three months! You drink every Friday with my teacher! You drive like a maniac, despite the fact that it could get you fired!" Konata said in an angry rant.

"K-konata…"

"And I don't care if you were feeling angry at your husband! Yutaka looked up to you, and depended on you like a mother! And you go out to get drunk, and then get pissed at Yutaka for just being there! Do you hate her or something, and you suddenly burst?! Is that it?!" Konata said starting to get delirious.

"Konata calm down!" Misao said, still holding her sister from attacking Yui.

"No! I will say whatever I want! She nearly killed Yutaka! That's right! Do you remember it Yui?! You attacked her! You chased her around the house with a knife! She didn't just leave, thinking you meant to get out of the house! You literally chased her out of the house!" Konata yelled. Yui flinched. She knew that Konata was telling the truth. She hadn't remembered that until Konata had said it. It was true. She had attacked her little sister. Her fragile little sister who was constantly sick, and was so innocent. Who looked up to her, and had been attacked by the person who she saw as a protector. Yui's eyes started to tear. She fell to her knees.

"Let her go." She whispered. All the girls, and Atarashi froze.

"W-what are you crazy? She'll massacre you!" Misao shouted.

"Exactly. I don't deserve to live after what I did to Yutaka. I can't forgive myself. Just get it over with, I'd die anyway. I know you hate me, so it's only right for you do it." Yui said in a sad voice. Konata couldn't believe it. Yes she hated Yui now, but she had never seen someone so desperate. Yui was actually asking to be killed. Konata didn't want to believe that she had made someone turn suicidal, but that's sure how it looked.

"Y-Yui, I didn't want… I can't kill… I won't hurt…" Konata couldn't get the words out.

"Please. Yutaka would want it." Yui said pleadingly. Konata's eyes widened. She brought her now released hand smashing into Yui's face.

"You're wrong. How dare you say something like that about Yutaka? She would never wish for someone dead! Especially not you!" Konata said angrily.

"Don't you get it? This is exactly why I want to die. I don't want anyone to think of Yutaka that way, because she doesn't deserve it. But I can't help what I think. Surely you can understand that? I love Yutaka, but at the same time I hate her because she represents the family that I wanted so badly that I made a stupid decision." Yui said in a depressed voice.

"Listen to me. Yutaka doesn't want you dead, so I'm not going to kill you. If you really love her so much, than would you let her know you're dead? Would you really let her know that you're dead because of her? Yutaka's a kind person, and one of her best qualities is that she forgives people, because she knows that everyone makes mistakes. Even colossal ones are fine as long as they really are sorry for what they did. She wouldn never hate you for what you did, because she loves you. And it helps that you've taken care of her since she was a baby." Konata said seriously. Yui looked up.

"K-Konata… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult Yutaka." Yui apologized. Konata dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Don't be stupid. You were just telling the truth about what you felt. That's one thing I can admire about you. You just need to learn to say it in a calmer way. Don't let it bottle up inside, because then it'll explode." Konata said with a small smile. She bent down and gave Yui a small hug. Yui hugged her back, and stood up.

"Thanks Konata, I needed that. And as long as Yutaka's happy with Minami, I won't ask her to come home. I couldn't risk it anyway."

"No problem. I seem to be doing stuff like that a lot lately." Konata said with a grin.

"Well I can tell you're making a lot of people happy." Yui said with a proud smile. Ms. Kuroi matched that smile. She had been like a mother to Konata, so it only made sense to be proud of her.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Atarashi opened it to reveal Yutaka and Minami.

* * *

Naruhina43: Alright people, that was chapter 22! I hope you enjoyed!


	24. Truth or Dare Dilemmas

Naruhina43: Hey people! I'm back after the long long long long long long long long long long long long vacation from this story. Sorry I stopped for so long, but I actually care about my grades now, unlike when I updated like everyday. But anyway, here I am again, with the continuation of girl's night scene. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review.

* * *

Yutaka froze at the sight that lay before her. Konata stood there, looking at a tearing Yui.

"W-what's she doing here?" Yutaka asked nervously, hiding behind Minami.

"Don't worry Yutaka, I talked with her, and she didn't mean any of it." Konata assured her. Yutaka didn't seem to hear her. Minami just stood there, not knowing how to feel.

"Yuu-chan, please, let me explain. I didn't mean to hurt you, I wasn't thinking. I didn't know what I was doing." Yui said quickly. She approached Yutaka, but Minami held her back. She shook her head as if saying, "Don't do it."

"Please, let me go." She said softly. Minami didn't listen.

"I need to make sure she's alright. I just want to hold her again." Yui said desperately. Minami took her aside.

"Look," Minami said quietly, "I want Yutaka-chan to forgive you too, but I will not let you make her feel guilty for not trusting you. Wait until she convinces herself to forgive you, instead of you convincing her. You can explain, but don't make it seem like she was wrong." Minami finished with a glare.

Yui looked down guiltily. This Minami girl knew Yutaka as well as she did. Maybe even better than she did.

"You're right Minami. Thank you for helping Yutaka." Yui said apologetically.

"It's fine. I know what you're feeling." Minami said with a small smile. They walked back. Yui spoke to Yutaka.

"Listen Yuu-chan, I'm sorry for what I did. I know it may not mean much, but I just wanted you to know." Yui said sadly. Yutaka continued to hide behind Minami, but nodded her head to show that she understood. The guests continued to appear slowly after that. Hiyori and Patty appeared together, followed by Kagami and Tsukasa with Miyuki and Ayano appearing a few minutes later.

"Alright people are you ready for a party?!" Ms. Kuroi asked loudly. The girls all cheered, and Atarashi took this as his cue to leave. He walked up the stairs as the girls chatted happily and discussed what to do first. Of course, Atarashi wasn't going to just sit around in his room. If he wasn't allowed to leave the house, then he should at least know what's going on. He hid behind the arch and listened intently.

"So what do you girls want to do first?" Ms. Kuroi asked loudly.

"How about we order some pizza, I'm starving!" Misao proclaimed loudly.

"Misa-chan, you just ate dinner." Konata said in an amused voice.

"That's me, the girl with a bottomless stomach." Misao said proudly. Atarashi rolled his eyes.

"Well how about truth or dare?" Suggested Hiyori. The girls mumbled in agreement, and Atarashi listened harder.

"Alright, truth or dare it is. Hiyori, since you came up with it, you can go first." Ms. Kuroi said casually.

"Alright. Hmmm… I'll start with Yutaka. Truth or dare?"

"U-uh, truth." Yutaka said nervously.

"Alright then… Do you have a crush on Minami?" Hiyori asked excitedly.

"N-No! We're just friends!" Yutaka cried out. The girls laughed hard at the reaction, except for Hiyori who hung her head in disappointment, . After they calmed down, Ms. Kuroi said, "Alright Yutaka, you're turn."

"Uh, okay. Umm… Misao, truth or dare?" Yutaka asked.

"Dare me." Misao said making a bring it on motion with her hands. Yutaka struggled to come up with a dare. Konata saved her.

"Do you want to pass it up Yutaka?" She asked kindly. Yutaka nodded, and Misao looked disappointed.

"Don't worry Misao, I'll think of something." Konata said. She put on a thinking face and then snapped her fingers.

"Alright. Misao, I dare you to strip to your underwear and run around the room saying "I'm a hungry puppy." Konata said with a devious grin. Misao blushed and glared at her.

"What kind of stupid dare is that?!" Misao asked angrily.

"It's my dare. Now get to it, or you're out." Konata said smugly.

"You can't kick me out of the game!" Misao argued.

"Really? I thought that was part of the game." Konata said innocently.

"Well I heard that in one of the variations of the game, it is customary to use that rule. And normally there is a forfeit for the first person to lose." Miyuki said adjusting her glasses.

"You heard her Misa-chan, you have to do the dare or forfeit." Konata said smugly. Misao frowned.

"Fine, fine. Just quit smirking." Misao said angrily, taking off her shirt. Atarashi moved further back so he wasn't spotted when she began running. He heard footsteps and Misao saying, "I'm a hungry puppy. I'm a hungry puppy," followed by laughter from the other girls. Misao sat back down blushing, and forcefully put her clothes back on.

"Alright, alright, just shut up. My turn. Konata, truth or dare?" Misao asked devilishly.

"Like I'm seriously going to let you dare me back. I choose truth." Konata said simply.

"Alright. Do you like Atarashi?" Misao asked excitedly. Konata sighed.

"I've already told you that I don't like him anymore. I'm so over that crush that I had on him." Konata said in irritation. Misao rolled her eyes. She obviously didn't believe Konata. Atarashi sighed.

"_Damn it. I hope she was lying."_ Atarashi thought to himself.

"Well if that's all, then it's my turn again." Konata said evilly. She looked around the group, hoping for a good victim to shine.

"Okay. Miyuki, truth or dare?" Konata said with a grin.

"Hmmm. Truth." Miyuki said cheerily. Konata chuckled.

"Alright then. Have you ever had a crush, and if so, then who was it?" Konata asked.

"Well… I can recall having a crush when I was young, but I don't exactly remember who it was… Wait a minute, haven't you already asked me that? When we met in Ms. Kuroi's class on the first day?" Miyuki asked suddenly.

"What? Oh yeah! I remember that… Dang it I wasted a turn!" Konata whined. Misao laughed loudly.

"Alright Miyuki, your turn." Ms. Kuroi said with a smug smile as Konata began crying, while Misao patted her head with a wide grin.

"Let's see…" Miyuki said, adjusting her glasses.

"Minami-san. Truth or dare?" Miyuki said, choosing her next door neighbor.

"Umm…" Minami thought silently. Either choice way, she was screwed. Being naturally silent and shy, she had many secrets, and was easily embarrassed.

"D-dare." She said slowly.

"Hmmm… Alright. I dare you to… give Yutaka a kiss."

The room went silent. Minami, Yutaka, and Yui were all looking at Miyuki with disbelieving looks. Hiyori's eyes glazed over, while fantasies streamed through her head. Patty sighed and dragged her away by the ear.

"Owowowowowow!" Hiyori whined as she was dragged painfully away from both the party, and her visions. Konata stopped crying, and put on a big grin.

"What the heck was that Miyuki? That sure was adventurous of you." She said teasingly, nudging Miyuki. The studious girl blushed and started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I don't know what happened. You don't have to do it, I'm sorry, I take it back!" She said flustered.

"No do it! I wanna see you guys kiss!" Konata said excitedly. Misao sighed, and copied Patty's actions and dragged Konata away by the ear, with Kireina following behind them, shaking her head. The room remained quiet for awhile, until the three girls came back, with Konata muttering mutinously, and the other girls just sat down calmly.

"So should we keep going? Miyuki, you can redo your turn if you want." Ms. Kuroi asked.

"What about Patty and Hiyori?" Miyuki asked.

"We can leave them alone for awhile." Ms. Kuroi said with a smirk.

"Alright, but I don't think I'll redo my turn. I don't trust myself anymore." Miyuki said guiltily. Ms. Kuroi shrugged.

"Okay, that means it your turn Minami." Ms. Kuroi told the quiet, and still blushing girl.

"Uh, okay." Minami said quietly. She looked around. Hey eyes landed on the only person besides Miyuki and Konata in the room that she knew, Yutaka. She shook the thoughts away and looked around again. She couldn't do something embarrassing to the small, fragile girl that she cared so much for.

"Uh. Uh. Uh… I don't know what to do!" Minami was starting to become flustered, and frantically waved her hands, while a blush graced her wildly shaking head. Yutaka looked up sideways at her wildly blushing idol. She quickly looked away with a blush as she sub-consciously wrapped her hand around Minami's. Minami froze suddenly as she felt a hand hold hers. She looked down at Yutaka with a sort of disbelieving, and horrified look at Yutaka. Yutaka still didn't look up.

"U-uh, Yutaka…" Minami said quietly, with a bit of a stutter in her voice. Yutaka blushed.

"I guess it's true that truth or dare shows a lot about a person." She said with a small smile. Minami was shocked.

"_Is she making a joke? Now, of all times?" _

"Whoa, Yutaka, where is this coming?" Konata asked suddenly. Kireina knocked her on her head.

"Are you really that stupid?" She asked angrily.

"What? What'd I do?" Konata whined. Kireina shook her head disbelievingly.

"W-well Kona-chan, I don't really know where it came from." Yutaka said nervously. Minami cocked an eyebrow.

"Yutaka, um…" Minami started. Yutaka looked up expectantly.

"Yeah Mina-chan?" Yutaka asked innocently.

"Uh… You can let go of my hand now." Minami said quietly. Yutaka gasped, and let go blushing.

"Sorry Mina-chan. I kinda forgot." Yutaka apologized.

"Your still the same Yutaka. Just a cute, little innocent, airhead." Konata said with a grin. She was silenced by another bump rising on her head from yet another blow given to her courtesy of Kireina's fist.

"Ow Kiri-chan, why do you have to keep hitting me?"

"Why do you have to keep being such an idiot?" Kireina asked back. Konata pouted.

"You're so mean Kiri-chan." Konata whined.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kireina said resignedly.

"So now what?" Misao asked.

"Um, can I talk to you alone Yuu-chan?" Minami asked quietly, her blush coming back at full force. Yutaka's cheeks were also burning a deep red.

"U-uh, okay… Mina-chan." Yutaka said nervously, and stood up with her, and walked away.

Now, I'm going to take a moment and stop here. Now I know some of you may be asking, "Where's Atarashi?" Alright, so you probably aren't asking that, but I'm gonna answer it anyway. Get over it you bunch of cry babies. Going back to the Miyuki daring Minami part…

"D-dare."

"Hmmm… Alright. I dare you to… give Yutaka a kiss."

The room went silent. Atarashi's mind went temporarily blank. Except for the one thought that any man would be thinking right about then.

"_Holy crap!"_

Atarashi's mind returned to normal, and as he peeked out he saw Hiyori being forcefully by the ear by Patty. This, coupled with the teasing that Konata was now dishing out, as if on queue, forced Atarashi to duck back up into his room to stifle his laughter.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Atarashi started laughing loudly in his room. He rolled around his bed clutching his stomach and letting out deep laughter as images of Patty dragging Hiyori by the ear, and the sounds of the girls stuttering, mixed with Konata's teasing, filled his head. He managed to sit up and catch his breath. He couldn't believe what had occurred. Since when did things like this happen to him? Since he met that weird, hyper girl with the blue hair in pre-school. Yup, Konata sure did change his life a lot. And most of it was for the better, although he had to admit that she did cause him some angst over the years. He decided to let the girls continue for now, and pulled out his cell-phone. He speed dialed a number, and held it to his ear.

"Hey Tanigami. Yeah it's Atarashi. Yup the usual. Oh, but make it 7 instead of 2. Yeah, I have company. My Mom had a girl's night. Yeah it's been pretty boring. Alright, see you later man. Bye." Atarashi hung up, and sighed. He searched for the remote, and turned on the T.V. Just as footsteps could be heard climbing up the stairs.

* * *

Naruhina43: Alright, that's chapter 23! Now the ending there didn't really have much of a point, but it will lead to something that I'm looking forward to in the next chapter. You probably won't find it as interesting, but I will, so GET OVER IT!

P.S. Sorry to anyone who was offended by the cry baby remark in the story and ending note. Please review!


	25. A New Face and A Vision

Naruhina43: Alright, I'm back after a very, very long break. I'll be trying to update more frequently (now that my head has stopped over flowing with ideas) so please check back at least once a week to make sure! Final exams are coming, and I'm busy as hell, but I'll do my best to write at least a chapter every week. Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Atarashi lied back on his bed, listening to his iPod, trying hard not to think of the madness that had just taken place. He turned on his favorite song, but stopped immediately as he heard a knock on his door. He got up, and walked to his door. He opened it, and saw Konata silently standing there, not looking at him, but glaring at the floor.

"Atarashi, I need to do something." Konata said quietly. Atarashi looked confused, but his mind grasped what Konata was saying as she leaned forward. Atarashi, froze for a split second, before stepping backwards, causing Konata stumble.

"What the hell?! Wait just a minute Konata! What was that about?" Atarashi asked slightly angrily. Hadn't she just said that she didn't like him like that.

"It's part of the game." Konata said slightly relieved, slightly disappointed.

"What are you talking abou- Damn them. You were dared to do it?" Atarashi asked angrily. Konata nodded. Atarashi cursed and walked downstairs.

"Alright, which one of you did it?" He asked angrily. The room fell silent. Misao slowly raised her hand.

"That would be me."

"And may I ask _why _you asked Konata give her first kiss to someone who clearly said that she didn't like?" Atarashi asked venomously. Misao however had a comeback.

"Only if I may ask how you know she said that." Misao said back. "Because as far as anyone knew, you were in your room when that occurred."

"Don't change the subject. You know full well that she doesn't like me. So why the hell would you tell her to do that?"

"Are you blind or something?" Misao asked with a smirk. "It's obvious she still likes you big time. And it's obvious that you still like her too." She said smugly.

"Oh shut up. What gives you the right to say I like her? What gives you the right to stand there and act all cool?" Atarashi asked, trying his best to hide a small blush.

"Well why else would you be defending her?" Misao asked.

"Damn it." Atarashi muttered. He didn't know how to answer that.

"Alright fine. You got me. I still like her. But damn it, if she doesn't like me, then don't try and force her to!" Atarashi yelled. Misao stopped smirking. She sighed and leaned back.

"Aw, Atarashi, you caved in too easily! I was only kidding, but you admitted it. Way to spoil my fun." She complained. A vein in Atarashi's forehead twitched.

"_Is she serious?"_

"Are you serious?" Atarashi said out loud.

"Yup. You fell for it hook, line, and sinker." She said with a grin. Atarashi sighed.

"_Damn it, I'm still as gullible as ever."_ He thought to himself.

"Alright, alright. I get it. Just leave Konata out of this kind of stuff next time alright?" Atarashi asked resignedly.

"Aw fine Atarashi. You're too soft. You're no fun anymore."

"Maybe try something else. Normally I'm not that easy to beat." Atarashi challenged, before going upstairs, and telling Konata that she could go back down. After that things calmed down. Atarashi continued to listen to music, the girls stopped playing Truth or Dare, and started talking about different things, mostly about school, and friends they had made over the years. After about a half-hour, the doorbell rang. Ms. Kuroi walked over and opened it to reveal a boy with brown hair, which went down to the top of his eyes which were a sky blue and wide, and a large smile on his face.

"Hey Ms. Kuroi." He said happily.

"Hey Tanigami. What are you doing here?" Ms. Kuroi asked surprised.

"Atarashi called. Ordered pizza." He said, indicating the bike full of Pizza boxes, which was parked on the curbed.

"Atarashi! Get your butt down here!" Ms. Kuroi yelled. Misao's ears perked up, and her eyes widened at the word pizza, and the boy who appeared inside the house. She got up, and walked over.

"Is something up?" She asked Ms. Kuroi.

"No, Misao. Atarashi ordered pizza without telling me." She explained. She looked at Misao, who was constantly glancing at Tanigami, and she smiled.

"Oh, sorry. Everyone, this is Tanigami Michi. He's Atarashi's friend, drum player in Atarashi's band, and our source of discounted pizza." Ms. Kuroi introduced. Tanigami waved, and smiled.

"Hey." He said calmly. The girls waved back. Atarashi appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, hey Tanigami!" He greeted, and hurried down the stairs.

"Hey Atarashi. I've got your order right outside." Tanigami told him.

"Great. I'll help carry it in. Kami knows you're too clumsy to be trusted with so many pizzas." Atarashi said with a grin. Tanigami rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I could use the help anyway." Tanigami said with a smile. The two walked out.

"So you didn't tell me it was going to be a chick party." Tanigami said to Atarashi

"I said girl's night, didn't I?" Atarashi replied with a chuckle as he picked up a few pizzas.

"I thought you were talking about old people. You said it was your Mom's girls night." Tanigami said as he too loaded his arms with pizzas.

"Yeah, well they're people she's known for as long as I have. Most of us met in Pre-school, but some of them are new."

"That Misao chick is pretty cute."

"Are you serious? You sure know how to pick the wrong people. And how did you know Misao's name in the first place?

"I heard your Mom call her that."

"Well I wouldn't suggest her. She's got a bit of an attitude."

"So do I."

"True."

"Well whatever, I still think she's hot."

"Moron."

"Aw shut up." Tanigami said angrily, as they walked back in the door.

…

"So where did Atarashi meet Tanigami?" Misao asked as soon as the two were gone.

"Third grade band class." Ms. Kuroi smiled.

"Atarashi was in band?!" Misao exclaimed happily. She laughed hard. Atarashi and Tanigami came back in with their arms full of pizza.

"What's Fang-Face laughing about?" Atarashi asked curiously as he and Tanigami set the pizza on the table.

"I told her where you and Tanigami met." Ms. Kuroi replied.

"So? What's so funny about band? It paid off, didn't it?" Atarashi asked. Tanigami nodded.

"It's just hard to imagine you in a class with a bunch of band geeks!" Misao laughed on the floor.

"Band geeks? Do you think that about all bands? Even ours? We are a band, even if it's not a school band." Atarashi defended.

"Aw, see you're doing it again Atarashi! You're caving in too easy!" Misao said again.

"Damn it Misao! Would you keep your mouth shut for three seconds?" Atarashi said angrily.

"Why should I? It's not my fault you're a lot of fun to make fun of."

"Man, you're so annoying Dog-breath!" Atarashi said loudly.

"So are you, Band Geek."

"Ah just shut up!"

As the two argued, Tanigami was introduced to the others.

"Alright Tanigami. I guess you came at the right time to meet everyone. This is Konata."

"How you doing?" Konata greeted

"Kireina."

"Hello." Kireina said respectfully, with a bow.

"Now where are those other girls? I thought Patty and Hiyroi at least would be back by now." Ms. Kuroi asked, looking around.

"Back from what?"

"Don't ask." Konata whispered.

Tanigami shrugged.

"Alright, fair enough." He said. They talked for a few minutes, before Tanigami said that he had to leave, or else he would probably be fired.

"Alright, thanks for the pizza. Now hurry up, we wouldn't want our pizza man to be fired." Ms. Kuroi said jokingly, and she hurried him out the door.

"Alright! Pizza!" Misao exclaimed suddenly.

"Yeah, it is. I'm glad you could actually tell." Atarashi said with a smirk. Misao ignored him.

"Atarashi, why did you order pizza without telling me?" Ms. Kuroi asked slightly angrily.

"Mom, what's the big deal? I ordered it, I ordered some for you, and I paid for all of it. You should be thanking me. I'm giving you free pizza!" Atarashi said trying to reason. He opened the box and held a piece of sardine pizza up for emphasis.

"Is that sardine?"

"Yup."

"Spicy or non?'

"Spicy."

"Stuffed crust?"

"Yup."

"Is it cheese or meat in the crust?"

"Cheese and sausage chunks."

"Fine. You're forgiven." Ms. Kuroi gave in, and took the pizza from him.

"Alright. And there's a couple of different kinds, so you guys can choose what you want." Atarashi explained, taking a couple of pieces for himself, and walking back upstairs.

At this moment, Minami and Yutaka re-entered. They were both avoiding everyone's eyes, including each other's. Konata and Yui immediately pulled them aside and asked for details as to what happened.

"Hey, why don't you stay down here? It's not like you have anything better to do." Misao called to Atarashi with a grin, while biting into a large piece of pizza. Atarashi scowled

"Cute." He said sarcastically.

"I know." Misao said happily, finishing the pizza.

"Wow, I should have gotten more pizza, if you can eat that much." Atarashi said with a smirk.

"I bet I could eat more than you." Misao boasted.

"Normally I would accept that bet, but since we have a certain amount of pizza, it will have to wait, because we need to save some for the others." Atarashi pointed out. Misao stopped, and edged a box out of the way. Atarashi caught this and dashed over. He held the box, and found it empty.

"You ate the whole box!" He said angrily.

"No! You had a couple of pieces." Misao pointed out.

"From this box." Atarashi said, indicating a pizza with a couple slices of pizza missing.

"Well, would you look at that?" Misao said with a nervous chuckle.

"No more pizza for you. Everybody get yours before she eats it." Atarashi said loudly.

The rest piled around it and took a couple slices. They sat around the couches, with Atarashi sitting in a padded chair that had speakers built in, along with multiple wire ports that he used for long video game sessions and blasting his music. He seemed to be perfectly cheerful, but he carefully avoided Konata's eyes. As the group talked, with a few insults traded between Misao and Atarashi, Patty and Hiyori walked in. Hiyori looked a little dazed, and she didn't seem to be able to do much other than stand there, half-conscious and mumbling with a small smile on her face. No one said anything as she and Patty (who had a large blush on her face) sat down. The group slowly started talking again, and Patty and Hiyori seemed to come back to reality and get more comfortable.

Konata, who had remained uncharacteristically quiet, excused herself, due to a headache. She went into the bathroom, and splashed water on her face, trying to cool down. She started to feel very warm and dizzy. Images started running through her mind.

_A T.V. blared on an empty channel, and houses all around were demolished. Screaming people could be heard as a piercing pain shot through their poisoned bodies. A small group of figures dashed through the broken down streets and alleys of the formerly thriving streets. Dead bodies littered the ground and echoing cries and shouts could be heard wherever they went._

Konata's eyes rolled back into her head, as darkness engulfed her, and she barely heard a voice that seemed to come from her head say

**"It has begun."**

Naruhina43: Yayz! I finished! I actually finished this as I uploaded it. Nothing better than last minute updates to make it better! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll se you next time! Now I have to go work on my stupid Spanish homework.

* * *


End file.
